


Girl Your Body's a Problem

by luckeyygirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (you're probably gunna need it), A Lot Of Fucking Angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Art Student Clarke, Dapper Lexa, F/F, Fine Class Lexa, Fluff, Humor, Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, and some vodka, grab some tissues, holy fuck, i feel like i need to apologize, its also 3am and ive been writing this for like 8 hours, like a few boxes, much more sin than i anticipated if we're being honest here, octavia being an excited little shit, profusely, raven being sassy, sin - Freeform, so much fucking sin, the plot snuck in more than anticipated, you might need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckeyygirl/pseuds/luckeyygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finishing off her drink, she turns back to the bar to order another and is damn near knocked unconscious by what she sees, or rather who she sees.</p><p>She is fucking flawless. Tall and thin but muscled, the suit she's wearing fitted to her frame so well that it leaves almost nothing to the imagination. Clarke can practically see the lines of definition on her biceps through the arms of the jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Call Me the Problem Solver

**Author's Note:**

> I officially claim my title as a member of the Fine Stud Lexa trash community. This started out short and sweet, some attraction, a little flirting, and then I blinked and it was 2000 words on a rapid descent into sin. I feel like I should be preparing to bathe in holy water or something, but I'm not even a little bit sorry. Hope you guys enjoy my trip to the SinPit.
> 
> Title inspired by one of the songs on the playlist I HAD to create because FSL was haunting me all day.

She really, **really** hated these things. Didn't understand the point of them, at least as far as her attendance was concerned. As a simple college senior she had no place here, as an art major even less of one. Yet here she was, sat at the bar nursing her second drink of the night and wishing she was anywhere else.

Sipping on her chocolate martini Clarke glanced around the room, fruitlessly searching for someone she knew. "I don't know why my mother keeps insisting that I come to these galas. I know literally no one besides her and Mr. Jaha. And, as usual, she leaves me to fend for myself as she joins the gossip mill high society is most famous for," Clarke mumbles to herself.

"Either that's a really strong drink, or you're just as bored by these events as I am Princess," comes from her right.

Only _one_ person has ever gotten away with calling her princess after her father died. That someone is a person she hasn't seen in years, because he moved across the country to pursue his dream of starting what is now the world's second largest IT corporation. That voice has to belong to the CEO of Exodus Enterprises, has to belong to Wells Jaha, has to belong to her long lost best friend.

Turning towards the direction the voice came from Clarke is assaulted first by arms wrapping around her, then by the comfort and safety only a hug from a best friend can inspire. Sinking into his arms and basking in the warm scent of the cologne he's worn since high school, Clarke returns Wells' hug, "Wells! What are you doing in New York?!" Wells laughs lightly, pulling back from the hug to get a better look at his childhood friend, smiling when he sees that twinkle in her eye, glad to see it hasn't been lost through the years of loss and separation and heartache. "This gala is for City of Light Clarke. You do remember who founded City of Light right? Tall male, late 40s, dark skinned with black hair and brown eyes. Goes by Thelonius, or to me he's dad."

With a punch to his shoulder Clarke laughs, "I'm aware Wells. I know this gala is for City of Light, I also know that Thelonius is receiving some kind of award related to his work. And that there is some kind of announcement being made tonight that no one in the industry seems to want to miss judging by the overwhelming amount of people here that I can't stand. What I don't know-is what that has to do with my best friend being 3000 miles away from his home and why I didn't know about it before two minutes ago!"

Wells grins at Clarke, happy to just be able to look at her and see her smile when he used to wonder if she would ever be able to wear one again. "I'm here to present the award to dad, Princess. As far as the announcement goes-you're going to have to wait just like everyone else. And as for not telling you I was coming....surprise?" Clarke returns his laugh and reaches up to hug him again, glad that in spite of the years and distance that separated them, they can pick up right where they left off. Finishing off her drink, she turns back to the bar to order another and is damn near knocked unconscious by what she sees, or rather who she sees.

She is fucking _**flawless**_. Tall and thin but muscled, the suit she's wearing fitted to her frame so well that it leaves almost nothing to the imagination. Clarke can practically see the lines of definition on her biceps through the arms of the jacket. Her hair is draped over one shoulder, a single braid running across the top of her head to corral any strands that might consider breaking free. One hand rests casually in her pants pocket as the other holds a tumbler of what Clarke thinks is whiskey. "Or scotch. Judging by the way she's dressed and the way she's standing like she could own this fucking building it's probably a glass of $1000 scotch," Clarke thinks.

She is conversing with Adam Collins, a Senator and member of the board of trustees of the City of Light; he is also a jackass of the strongest degree. From a distance Clarke can see in the woman's eyes that she's agitated, just waiting for her conversation partner to finally shut up. Glancing over towards the bar their eyes lock and Clarke is instantly drowning. She is drowning in a sea of green, her breath caught in her chest and a flood forming between her thighs. "Jesus fucking Christ," Clarke chokes out around the lump in her throat.

"Clarke. Earth to Clarke. Hey Sky Girl, you want to rejoin the rest of us on the ground?" Wells spits out around a laugh. Clarke barely hears his voice, so enraptured by the captivating woman she can't tear her eyes away from. Finally Wells decides to intervene and steps directly into her line of sight, snapping her out of her trance. "Shit Wells. I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Clarke asks. Shaking his head, her friend responds, "Clarke I just had a five minute conversation with myself because you zoned out. What the hell could have caught your attention in a grip like that?"

He starts to turn around to glance about the room to find the source of her distraction when suddenly a throat clears and suddenly her distraction is right in front of her, holding out her hand in search of another to shake. Before Clarke can even get her brain working again to reach out and take the hand of this work of art, Wells interrupts. "Of course he does. He always did have awful timing. Guess some things never change," Clarke mentally huffs.

"Lexa! This is the best friend I was telling you about on the plane, Clarke Griffin. Clarke, this is Lexa Woods, a colleague of mine from the home base in Sacramento." Shaken out of her stupor Clarke reaches her hand out and meets that of the masterpiece she's just been introduced to. "Nice to meet you Lexa Woods," Clarke says with a smile. Lexa's fingers wrap themselves around Clarke's and the blonde can swear she swoons at the warmth and power simply radiating off of this woman. Then she opens her mouth and Clarke is pretty sure the sound of Lexa's voice alone is enough to power her through three orgasms, maybe four. "I assure you Clarke, the _pleasure_ is mine."

Wells attempts to start conversation but is called away to prepare for the presentation of the award to his father, which leaves both Clarke and Lexa at the bar. Together. Alone. Alone together. Clarke is pretty sure she's sweating by this point and murmurs something about needing a drink. Lexa, charming as ever, signals the bartender for another round before turning her attention back to the blonde before her.

Lexa had seen the girl sitting at the bar by herself. Had been on her way over to her when she was intercepted by that smug asshole Collins and then she couldn't escape. When she saw Wells talking to her blonde her heart raged, possessiveness and anger flowing through her veins. Then their eyes had met and Lexa, much more impolitely than was usual for her, excused herself from her almost fatally boring conversation with the senator and made her way towards the bar.

Now they sat next to each other, close enough that their thighs brushed together, making small talk and sipping on their drinks. Laughing at a tale Lexa was telling about Wells forgetting the code to enter his own office, Clarke misjudged the distance to her mouth when she attempted to take a sip of her drink. This resulted in chocolate across her bottom lip and a small stain on the cerulean dress she was wearing. "Shit. I'm such a mess. This is going to cost a fortune to dry clean. Damnit," Clarke whined.

She was stopped by Lexa's thumb against her mouth, smoothing across Clarke's bottom lip and gathering the chocolate left behind, before moving it to her own mouth and sucking the chocolate off. "Fuck me," Clarke thought to herself. Or she thought she had at least.

With a smirk Lexa took Clarke's chin in her hand and leaned in so close that Clarke felt the words across her lips more than heard them, "You read my mind baby, I want nothing more than to see what you're hiding from me beneath this dress. It's gorgeous, without a doubt, but it would look better on my floor and you, fuck, **you** will look _perfect_ draped across my bed ready to be worshipped."

With an audible gulp Clarke nodded and moved to meet Lexa's lips with her own. Once again, she was stopped by fingers against her mouth. "If I kiss you right now Clarke, I'll have you naked and laid across the bar with my head buried between your legs before you can blink. And as generous as I can be-I **don't** share."

Lexa took Clarke's hand and pulled her away from the bar, heading towards the exit in the back of the room. Clarke's legs were so weak they could barely hold her up, let alone handle walking in heels. They had barely made it to the wall in the rear of the room when she pulled Lexa to a stop. "I need a minute, my legs aren't really cooperating right now."

Lexa stepped forward, raising her arms above Clarke's shoulders and resting her palms against the wall, pinning Clarke against it. Breathing quickly becoming a challenge, Clarke raised her head to meet Lexa's eyes and almost collapsed on the spot. Where green once resided, Lexa's eyes were almost all black, pupils so dilated by arousal and desire that the woman almost looked possessed. Smirking down at Clarke, Lexa leaned in close to her ear and softly asked "Are you telling me you're weak for me Clarke? That your legs struggle to support your weight because they ache so bad to be wrapped around my waist as I drive you to the brink of madness? That your legs fail to operate because you are so consumed with desire to feel my hands, my lips, my tongue on your body, inside of you? Is that what you're telling me Clarke?"

Barely containing a groan, Clarke wrapped her hands around the back of Lexa's neck and brought their foreheads together. Breathing heavily she pleaded, "Lexa, you're killing me right now. I can't handle this. Please. Get me out of here." Shaking her head Lexa declined, "We go nowhere until you answer my question sweetness. Are you weak for me? Wet for me? Is there arousal dripping down your thighs as indication of how badly you wish my fingers were filling you?" Delicately spreading her legs, Clarke challenged Lexa, "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

With a growl Lexa reached her hands under Clarke's dress, palms wrapping under the backs of her thighs and lifted. Clarke's legs automatically wrapped around her waist and locked behind Lexa, unable to hold in the soft cry as her center was pressed against what she knew were going to be well defined abdominal muscles. "Lexa," Clarke began, "get us the fuck out of here or you're going to have an audience while you make me scream your name."

"As you wish Princess," was Lexa's reply as she walked them out of the room and towards the elevator that would take them to Lexa's penthouse suite. "Though that doesn't really suit you, not the way I see you at least. You are a goddess, an ethereal beauty to be worshipped and praised, a queen. My Queen. And I have an exquisite throne in mind for you Clarke. I cannot wait for you to claim it so I can taste what I already know to be an addictive sweetness."

Clarke was sure she was going to die. Or was already dying. Or already dead. Somewhere between locking eyes with the fucking Adonis currently supporting her and attempting to leave the room she must have fallen off the bar stool and cracked her head off the marble floor. There was no way this was actually happening. No way she was actually in the elevator of the hotel, being pressed against the wall, trapped between strong arms while an even stronger mouth left a blazing trail of marks down the side of her neck. Things like this did not happen to Clarke Griffin. People like _Lexa Woods_ did **not** happen to Clarke Griffin.

"How are you even fucking real Lexa? Jesus. I have to be hallucinating. Wells probably spiked my drink," Clarke said. Lexa just bit down a little harder on Clarke's collarbone in response. Hissing at the slight sting Clarke pulled Lexa away from her position and forced her to look at her.

"Am I hallucinating Lexa? Or am I really being pressed against a hotel elevator wall by literally the hottest person I've ever fucking seen?" Clarke asked. Grabbing the blonde's hand, Lexa slid it beneath her suit jacket and vest, resting it against her stomach which was taut with tension. "Do I feel real My Queen? Can you feel me breathing you in? Can you feel my muscles tense in want for you? This is real Clarke. I am real. You are real. So enough about hallucinations and Wells spiking your drink. I promise I will make you see stars, colors bursting behind your eyelids as I bring you to the pinnacle of pleasure to gently coax you over the edge. And the only thing I'm interested in having in my mouth is your wetness when I make you come on my tongue."

"Fuck Lexa," Clarke moaned, "keep talking like that and you won't have to touch me to have me coming." Pushing her hips into Clarke's and starting to grind Lexa questioned, "Is that so Clarke? What would happen if I was to detail every last thing I wanted to do to you when we get to my room? Tell you how I can't wait to have you bare before me, under me, begging for my touch? How clearly I can see you laid out on my bed, legs spread, eyes wide and wanton as you watch me undress? What would happen if I told you that I plan on tasting every inch of your skin, head to foot and everywhere in between? What would happen if I told you that I'm unsure whether or not we will make it to the bedroom? That I might have to set you down on the counter in the kitchen and take you right there?"

And with that, Clarke fell into her first orgasm of the night, without so much as a brush of Lexa’s fingers against her.


	2. We Ain't Even Traded Kisses (But I'm Feeling So Much Fire In Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brought back to the present by Lexa’s question Clarke turned and, in a voice laced heavily with want, asked, “Why Ms. Woods….are you trying to get me out of my dress with an offer of dry cleaning?” Jaw tightening with the effort it took her to reign her desire to simply ravish the woman in front of her Lexa replied, “If you’d prefer My Queen, I could just do what I’ve been positively aching to do since I first laid eyes on you from across the room at the gala.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, here you go. Chapter 2 aka the beginning of the real sin. Note the rating change. This turned out to be a monster of a chapter because words just kept coming out of my fingers and before I knew it there was 6000 words of sin in front of my face. I don't think any of you are going to complain though. At least I hope not.
> 
> Drop a comment or hit up my tumblr and let me know what you guys think of this chapter :)
> 
> I've officially outlined the whole fic as well. It will be five chapters long. More sin is to come, I promise. ;)

Feeling the tremors running through Clarke’s body, Lexa tightened her grip on the blonde’s legs and anchored her more securely to the wall. Clarke released a soft cry at the added pressure at the apex of her thighs, trying and failing to get her breathing back under control. “I can’t believe that just happened to me, oh my god. What the **actual** _fuck_ Griffin? She didn’t even **touch** you! Get your shit together,” she thought. Noting the flush steadily rising from Clarke’s chest up through her neck and hitting her cheeks, Lexa caressed the side of the girls face while lowering her own to make eye contact. “Clarke? Baby, look at me. Don’t you dare feel anything other than stunningly gorgeous and sexy right now because that is exactly what you are. That was singlehandedly the most arousing experience of my life My Queen. I know the only possibility that exists of it ever being surpassed lies in the next memory I make with you.” Finally raising her eyes to meet the concerned face of the brunette, Clarke saw only arousal, desire, **need** reflected back. Nodding gently, Clarke took her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled softly as she moved her arms from around Lexa’s shoulders to frame her face.

“Lexa…” Clarke spoke. “Yes My Queen?” “Are you going to let me kiss you at any point tonight?” Clarke asked. “Oh sweetness, I am going to do much better than that.” Leaving no time for Clarke’s confusion to settle on her face, Lexa leaned in and closed the miniscule distance that remained between their lips. And once again, Clarke found herself blown away, feeling like she was suspended amongst the infinite galaxies of space even as Lexa’s arms underneath her anchored her to the ground.

Lexa didn't kiss; she conquered. Tilting Clarke's head back Lexa slid her tongue across the blonde's quivering bottom lip, coaxing her mouth to open and slipping her tongue inside. Lexa plundered and ravaged; there was not a single crevice of Clarke's mouth left unexplored. All Clarke could do was hold onto her last shred of sanity and try to remain conscious as Lexa all but consumed her with a single kiss. Drawing herself away from the sweetness that was Clarke’s mouth, Lexa sucked the blonde’s bottom lip into her mouth, cradling it between her lips as she pulled away. Following the movement of Lexa’s head Clarke attempted to keep their mouths connected, not ready to give up what she had finally experienced for the first time. With a turn of her head the brunette was back, lips moving against her partners as if they had always called them home.

A subtle ding is what finally separated them, the elevator informing them that they had arrived at Lexa’s floor. Unwinding her legs from around Lexa’s waist, Clarke found her footing and met the brunette’s eyes with her own and offered an almost shy smile. Lexa returned the smile with a soft one of her own and Clarke was surprised by the rush of affection that hit her when she saw it. “Oh no Griffin, uh uh. No way. Do _**not**_ go there,” she thought. Interrupting Clarke’s inner monologue was the feeling of Lexa’s hand gently taking hers and leading her out of the elevator.

The art student had been expecting to be led down a hallway to the door of a corner suite, what she saw was something completely different. Lexa didn’t just have a room at this hotel, she had a **floor** of the hotel. As a college student Clarke didn’t have much experience with penthouses, so she was unprepared for the sheer _enormity_ of it. The elevator had opened right into what appeared to be a small hallway next to the suite kitchen. Clarke could see what she thought was a living room up ahead, and spied a dining room table off to her right. While Clarke was engrossed by her surroundings Lexa had taken off her suit jacket and vest and hung them neatly in the closet off to the side of the hallway they were standing in. “The housekeeping service here is excellent, they will even acquire, deliver, and return your dry cleaning. If you’d like Clarke, I can add your dress to my collection that’s being sent out in the morning. I feel that I might be partially to blame for the stain on that beautiful dress of yours,” Lexa offered.

Brought back to the present by Lexa’s question Clarke turned and, in a voice laced heavily with want, asked, “Why Ms. Woods….are you trying to get me out of my dress with an offer of _dry cleaning_?” Jaw tightening with the effort it took her to reign her desire to simply _ravish_ the woman in front of her Lexa replied, “If you’d **prefer** My Queen, I could just do what I’ve been positively _aching_ to do since I first laid eyes on you from across the room at the gala.” Swallowing, no longer feeling quite as stable as she was ten seconds ago, Clarke said, “And what exactly would that be Lexa?”

“You know Clarke. I know you know because you’ve been aching for it as well.” Lexa took a step closer. “I know you know because you’ve been uncomfortably aroused and unbearably wet for me since our eyes locked.” Clarke unconsciously took a step back. “I know you know because I could feel the need radiating from you when we were in the elevator.” Another step. “I know you know because I held you in my arms as you came to the sound of my voice telling you exactly what I wanted to do to you.” Clarke released a whimper just as Lexa took the last step towards her, bringing them chest to chest in the kitchen. Without so much as another word Lexa grabbed Clarke by the waist and lifted her onto the counter that was previously against the small of her back. Setting her down and moving between her spread legs, Lexa went straight for Clarke’s neck. Soft sweet kisses turned into nipping turned into sucking the skin into her mouth and leaving a mark that Clarke knew would be there for days.

Spreading her legs further apart Clarke leaned her head back to give Lexa more access to her skin, reaching up and threading her fingers through brunette strands she held Lexa to her neck and groaned. Hearing the sound of need coming from the blonde Lexa increased the pressure around the skin in her mouth, feeling the bruise blooming beneath her tongue as her hands stroked down Clarke’s sides to her hips. “ _Please_ Lexa, I need you to touch me,” Clarke whined. “As you wish My Queen,” Lexa replied as her hands moved lower, over Clarke’s hips, smoothing down shaking thighs to the hem of her dress. “Your panties are probably ruined at this point, aren’t they Clarke?” Lexa asked. “Completely saturated with arousal because of how badly you’ve needed my touch.” Clarke’s hips jumped towards the brunette, accompanied by a groan from pink, kiss swollen lips. “Let’s get rid of them shall we My Queen?” Reaching beneath Clarke’s dress Lexa’s hands skimmed over her knees, moving north on the outside of her thighs until they reached her hips. Hooking her thumbs into Clarke’s underwear Lexa began the reverse trip, dragging the panties off of hips, down thighs, over knees, until finally she slipped them over the heels on the student’s feet.

Looking down at the panties in her hand Lexa’s grin transformed into a smirk, “Thoroughly ruined, just as I suspected baby. The same will be said for you by the time I’m through with you tonight.” “God Lexa, will you just fucking **do** something.” Grabbing Clarke’s hips she tugged and brought the blonde to the edge of the counter she was sitting on. Clarke let out a gasp when Lexa rucked her dress up around her waist and cold air met the heat and wetness between her legs. Moving her hands to the middle of Clarke’s thighs, Lexa pushed them further apart before leaning down and placing soft kisses against the blonde’s abdomen. Groaning Clarke said, “That is **so** not what I meant damn it.” Hiding her grin in the softness of Clarke’s stomach Lexa replied, “Patience My Queen, I’ll take care of you,” and returned to her kisses.

Lexa moved from the center of Clarke’s waist to her left hip, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake, before changing direction and running her tongue along the line where her abdomen met her hips, resulting in a shudder and a soft, barely audible “ _fuck”_ from her partner. “We’ll get there baby, I promise. I’m going to take such good care of you Clarke.” Clarke wonders how she managed to get so lucky tonight, not only did she meet an, if she was being honest, _ridiculously_ attractive woman, but said woman was attracted to her. And not only that, Lexa had barely even done anything yet and Clarke already felt like she was being worshipped. “This can only get better,” she thought silently.

Pushing against Clarke’s chest Lexa lowered the blonde so she was resting back on her forearms behind her and dropped her gaze towards the source of the taste she had been craving all night. Clarke was exquisite; legs draped over the edge of the counter, spread wide, her pussy pink and glistening in the low light of the kitchen. Lexa let her gaze linger over Clarke, licking her lips when she saw the puddle forming on the counter top beneath the beautiful girl in front of her. “My Queen, you are literally soaked and dripping for me, your wetness collects in a pool under you. I cannot wait another second to have your delicious taste exploding on my tongue.”

Clarke’s teeth returned to her bottom lip as she watched Lexa watch her, her eyes completely dominated by her blown pupils, entranced by the sight of Clarke spread open before her. Lexa’s head dropped and with the first touch of her mouth against the wetness between her own thighs Clarke drew blood from her lip. Lexa was a studious and dedicated lover, exploring every inch of Clarke’s pussy. She ran her tongue over each crevice she found, diligently avoiding the one place Clarke most wished she would go. Lexa’s tongue swept up the left side of Clarke’s pussy, passing over her clit without touching it, and moving back down the other side. Lexa’s mouth worked over her, taking first one fold into her mouth, then the other, before pulling back to simply breathe in the scent that was driving her mad with desire. “My Queen, your smell alone makes my mouth water, but your taste? Heaven above I have never in my life tasted something so divine. I could spend hours here, content between your thighs, pushing you higher and higher and tipping you over the edge of the cliff I’ve made you climb.”

“Jesus Lexa, the next time I come I would like it to be because of more than the beautiful fucking things you’re saying to me. Please, I need your mouth, your tongue on me, in me. _**Please**_ ,” Clarke pleaded. “Who on earth could refuse such beautiful supplication from their queen?” Lexa replied. Raking her nails down the inside of Clarke’s thighs, she leaned forward and licked Clarke from entrance to clit in one broad stroke of her tongue. Moaning, Clarke reached down, searching for something to grasp onto lest she float off into the abyss from the sheer power of the pleasure spreading across her center. Without pause Lexa proceeded to lavish attention on Clarke’s clit, first in wide circles, getting smaller and smaller with each pass. Clarke wound her hands in Lexa’s hair and pulled her closer, chest heaving with each breath as she was driven higher and higher into ecstasy. Removing the girl’s hand from her hair, Lexa entwined their fingers and rested their joined hands on Clarke’s hip as she moved to take the blonde’s clit between her lips. Sucking gently on the engorged bundle of nerves she trailed the fingers of her unoccupied hand up Clarke’s trembling thigh until it met wet heat.

Teasing Clarke’s entrance with the tip of a single finger, Lexa looked up to see Clarke’s head thrown back, her breasts rising and falling rapidly with each shaky breath, nipples hardened to points showing through the fabric of her dress. “Clarke. Look at me,” Lexa said. Receiving nothing more than a strangled whimper in response, Lexa exerted slight pressure on Clarke’s clit with her teeth. “Lexa! Fuck,” Clarke cried. “I **said** look at me Clarke,” the brunette said, no _**ordered**_. Raising her head and looking down across her body blue met green, “Much better baby. I’m going to slide my finger inside of you, and you are going to watch me. You take your eyes off of me, and I stop. Do you understand My Queen?” Lexa asked. “Jesus, yes. I understand Lexa, just please keep touching me,” Clarke replied.

Satisfied that Clarke was going to follow her directions Lexa turned her attention back to the task before her. Leaning back down her tongue danced across Clarke’s clit again as her index finger was welcomed inside already quavering walls down to the first knuckle. “I need more Lexa, please. Give me more,” Clarke implored. “Breathe sweetness, I’ve got you,” Lexa assured her lover. “I am going to bring you pleasure unlike anything you’ve ever felt before. Over and over again. When we’re done here I’m going to take you to my bedroom and worship you like the celestial queen that you are. I will drop to my knees in awe of you and with the greatest respect and admiration, draw every last drop of arousal from you, consume you in every way I can think of. But first, I want to feel you wrapped around my fingers, muscles constricting and pulling me in deeper as you flood my mouth with your addictive ambrosia.”

Clarke practically howled at the images Lexa’s words conjured, and she let out a loud moan when two of Lexa’s fingers slid into her heat. “Can you do that for me baby?” Lexa asked. Ignoring Clarke’s rapid nodding she continued, “Can you come for me, come around me My Queen?” “ _Fuck_ Lexa, faster,” Clarke said. Complying with her lover’s request, Lexa’s fingers picked up their pace, moving in and out of Clarke quicker as she took her clit back between her lips, sucking hard. “God Lexa, don’t stop,” Clarke cried. Putting more force behind her thrusts, Lexa drove her fingers into Clarke’s pussy, flicking the very tip of her tongue back and forth over her clit. Lexa could feel Clarke’s walls beginning to tighten around her fingers and doubled her efforts. “Shit. Fuck. Lexa. I’m so close.” Tearing her mouth away from the enslaving sweetness Lexa met Clarke’s eyes and said, “Let go Clarke. I’ve got you. Come for me My Queen. I want to be able to taste you for days, my mouth full of your rich flavor.” Returning her mouth to the blonde’s center, Lexa gave one last hard suck to Clarke’s clit and sent her over the edge into bliss. “ **LEXA**! Oh fuck, I’m coming,” Clarke warned. Lexa kept stroking into Clarke’s tight channel, movement being slowly restricted due to the clenching muscles fluttering around her fingers. Easing her down from her high, Lexa gently removed her fingers from Clarke’s still clenching entrance, bending down to lick all traces of come from the apex of the blonde’s thighs. Licking her lips and standing up, she reached for Clarke’s hands and said, “Well sweetness, it seems I was correct when I said we might not make it to the bedroom.” In lieu of a response, Clarke took the hand that had just brought her to the zenith of satisfaction, and wrapped her lips around the fingers that Lexa had just had inside her. Sucking her own wetness off of Lexa’s fingers Clarke raised her eyes to look at the woman that had just reduced her to a vocabulary of about ten words and received a two word response, “Bedroom. _**Now**_.”

Pulling Clarke forward by the back of her neck Lexa claimed her lips in a heated kiss, sharing the blonde’s taste between them, both moaning as the brunette won the battle for control of the kiss and dictated its speed and strength. Biting down none too gently on the girl’s bottom lip Lexa dragged her hips to the edge of the counter and against her own, Clarke’s legs once again wrapping tightly around her waist. Picking the girl up Lexa turned and headed for her bedroom, only to stop with a crash against the wall when Clarke’s teeth found a grip on the side of her neck. Driving her pelvis into the cradle of the blonde’s hips she growled, “ _Clarke_. I want you in my bed.” “And I want your fingers inside of me, thrusting fast and hard, the sound of how wet I am for you echoing around us,” Clarke countered.

They weren’t going to make it to the bedroom for the second time in as many attempts. Holding her partner against the wall with her hips and one arm, Lexa moved the other between them and under Clarke’s dress. Running her fingers through wetness, she lightly circled Clarke’s clit once, twice, before pushing two fingers inside of her without warning. Clarke whined at the unexpected intrusion, not in pain because she was more than ready, but in search of more. Tossing her head back with a thunk against the wall behind her Clarke let out a heavy moan, her walls already beginning to pulsate around Lexa’s fingers. “More Lexa. Give me more.” Lexa added another finger, the stretch resulting in a keening cry of “Yes babe. Right there. God don’t fucking stop.” Leaning forward to run kisses across the magnificent cleavage displayed before her Lexa continued driving her fingers into Clarke, pushing the desperate girl to the brink of madness. “Fuck Lexa, you feel so good inside me. Filling me, stretching me. Can you feel how wet you make me? How fucking turned on I am even after coming twice already? I want to come for you again. Make me come Lexa. Let me come.”

Increasing the pace of her strokes Lexa bent down to wrap her lips around a distended nipple over the fabric of Clarke’s dress and sucked. She could feel Clarke’s walls quivering with each thrust, could feel the need she knew would be plainly written in blue eyes. Moving her thumb up to the girl’s clit she pressed down hard on the engorged flesh, moaning herself when she felt the flush of renewed wetness coat her wrist. “You are so close My Queen. So hot and wet and tight around me. You’re coating my hand in your wetness, so ready to come for me. Do it Clarke. Come. Come for me.” With one last powerful thrust Clarke lurched over the ledge with a scream of Lexa’s name.

Removing her hand from between Clarke’s legs, Lexa hoisted the girl higher onto her hips, hands supporting her weight under her ass and once again stalked in the direction of her bedroom. She was determined to get there this time. She wanted Clarke naked, laid out over her sheets, spread open and begging for it. And what Lexa Woods wants, well Lexa Woods **gets**. When they make it into Lexa’s bedroom, “three orgasms late” Clarke can’t help but think, the brunette sets her blonde down gently onto the bed. Clarke is again struck by a flow of fondness for the way this woman treats her as if she is something precious. Clarke reaches out and takes Lexa’s tie in one hand, pulling her down for a kiss that steals the breath from both of them. “I think it’s time we lose these clothes, don’t you Lexa?” Clarke inquires. “High past time My Queen,” is her answer.

Standing up Lexa loosens and removes her tie, tossing it onto a chair in the corner of the room. She removes her cufflinks next, placing them down onto the dresser before beginning to unbutton her shirt. Clarke is entranced. “Literally everything this woman does is done with such grace and poise,” Clarke considers. As Lexa reaches the last few buttons she pulls her shirt from her pants and finishes her task, revealing abdominal muscles that look like they were sculpted by the Ancient Greeks. “Holy fuck Lexa, where did you come from?” Clarke exclaims. The blonde reaches out a single finger and traces the edges of the muscles in front of her, preening in the rush of pleasure it brings her when she feels them quiver under her touch. “As an art student I am uniquely qualified to tell you that I have never seen a more perfect specimen than you. Seriously I feel like you should be in a museum or something, because fuck me, you’re beyond stunning in every way,” Clarke exalts.

Lexa finishes removing her shirt and steps forward, standing in front of Clarke who leans forward to run her tongue in between the creases of the muscles in her abdomen. With a soft groan Lexa cards through soft blonde waves, gasping when Clarke moves her mouth to her hip and bites down hard enough to mark her. Pulling Clarke away by her hair she tilts her face up towards her and presses their lips together in a kiss overflowing with desire. Taking Clarke’s hands in her own she pulls. “Stand up baby girl. I need to see what’s been hidden from my view under this dress most of the night,” Lexa says. Coming to her feet Clarke feels the brunette’s hands on her waist, exerting pressure to turn her around. She follows the silent directive and then her back is to Lexa and hands are draping her hair over one shoulder so Lexa can get to the zipper of her dress. Slowly, so slowly, Lexa lowers the zipper, following the expanse of newly exposed skin with her eyes until the zip is completely undone and Clarke’s back is bared to her. Tracing a single finger down the length of the girl’s spine Lexa sees the shiver that shakes Clarke’s body. Placing her palms flat against the stretch of skin between both sides of the dress, she moves them to the sides slowly, reaching around the body before her to its front, caressing first Clarke’s sides and then her stomach with gentle hands. The blonde’s head falls to one side, opening her shoulder and neck to Lexa’s mouth, an invitation she is all but powerless to resist.

Starting just behind the lobe of Clarke’s ear she plants kisses down the exposed nape of her neck, moving steadily to the connection of neck and shoulder as she brings her hands up to cup Clarke’s breasts. The moan Clarke releases turns into a drawn out sob as Lexa’s teeth clamp down on the corded muscle. Stowing that information away for later Lexa draws her thumb and index fingers together to pinch and pull at the nipples that were pressing into the palms of her hands. With a shrug of her shoulders Clarke’s dress is dropped to the floor, puddling at her feet, baring the entirety of her glorious body to Lexa's gaze. A gaze that quickly turns almost predatory in its want. Lexa’s right hand drifts down Clarke’s body, over the slight swell of her stomach, to reach in between her thighs to toy with the clit that is begging to be touched. Tracing soft circles over the inflated pearl she turns towards Clarke’s ear and whispers, “Alright My Queen, I believe the time has come for you to lay claim to your throne don’t you?”

The tremors that rock through Clarke’s body at the question weaken her knees and she would have fallen to the floor if it was not for the strong arms wrapped around her. Turning Clarke around once again, the lovers come face to face and Lexa cannot stop her eyes from tracing down the length of the blonde’s body. “I did not consider it possible that you could be even more beautiful than I had imagined but I am happy to have been proven wrong sweetness,” Lexa vows. Switching their positions, Lexa backs up onto the bed, bringing Clarke with her to straddle her hips. Kissing the vision in front of her once more, the brunette continues moving backwards until she reaches the head of the bed, reclining once she does. “Come My Queen; take your rightful place atop your awaiting throne.”

Clarke damn near passes out at the words, but somehow manages to get her limbs to cooperate and kicks her heels off before moving up the prone body beneath her until her knees are on either side of Lexa’s head, her pussy hovering over a mouth she already knows capable of powerful magic. Reaching forward to grasp the headboard lest she fall forward and knock herself unconscious she is still unprepared for the first surge of Lexa’s tongue through her renewed wetness. Hands reach up behind her, arms curling over the curve of her ass and fingers gripping her hips. Powerful arms pull her down from below and she can’t help but cry out as Lexa absolutely devours her. Her tongue is everywhere at once, stroking the sides of her pussy, circling her clit, coaxing more wetness each time it teases over her entrance. “Fucking Christ Lexa, your tongue is extraordinary. God you feel so good.”

Lexa does not respond but to pull Clarke down tighter against her mouth, working her over in a frenzy, incapable of ever having enough of the blonde’s essence. Hands tightening around the headboard Clarke can feel the telltale tingle starting in her lower belly. Her hips start to move of their own accord and not a minute later Clarke is rotating her pelvis, grinding her pussy down into the mouth beneath her, searching desperately for sweet release. Warning Lexa that she is close to coming she lurches forward when the tongue that had been stroking against her clit slips inside of her. The woman beneath her brings her hand forward to place a single finger over the recently abandoned clit, sweeping gently back and forth as her tongue plunges even deeper inside of Clarke. With a pinch to her clit Clarke loses her hold over her orgasm and crashes, Lexa’s name a benediction on her lips. Below her Lexa opens her mouth and swallows down every drop of the nectar that flows from the girl riding her face, certain in her belief that a sweeter taste does not exist in this realm or any other.

Aftershocks slowly subsiding Clarke releases her vice grip on the headboard and looks down between her legs to see Lexa’s eyes already trained on her. Moving her body backwards she bends down and takes Lexa’s lips in a blazing kiss, moaning when all she can taste is herself. Sliding her tongue into Lexa’s mouth the taste intensifies and she is suddenly overtaken with the need to know what _Lexa_ tastes like. Pulling back from plump lips she trails kisses down the brunette’s neck, across her chest, and pauses at her stomach to bestow attention on the defined muscles there. Satisfied with her treatment of Lexa’s mind-blowing abs, she moves lower to the pants hanging low on the woman’s hips. Glancing up as she reaches for the button of the slacks she slips it open only after she receives a nod of consent from the woman prostrate before her. Lowering the zipper slowly she is assaulted by the overwhelming scent of Lexa’s arousal, pupils blown wide in greed, her appetite suddenly ravenous and impatient to be sated.

“It appears I am not the only one dripping wet in this scenario huh Lex?” Lexa simply narrows her eyes at the woman kneeling between her legs, breathing in her scent, and says “I’ve watched you come _four times_ Clarke. I’ve held you in my arms as you crested the peak of pleasure _four times_. I now know what it is to experience your walls clenching around my fingers **and** my tongue. I know what it is to have a mouth full of your come. You can hardly be surprised at my arousal after all of that. Especially when you consider that I was wet from the very first moment I saw you hours ago.” With a shiver, Clarke reaches under Lexa’s hips and pulls her pants down. Left in only her bra and black boxer briefs Lexa is a fucking _vision_ , an image Clarke feels the need to immortalize on paper, on canvas, in any way she can manage.

“I swear to god Lexa, your body is the most sublime figure I’ve ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. And I say that as a student who has a great deal of experience with fine art,” Clarke praises. “But the rest of your clothes **have** to go. I need to see all of you. I feel like I’ve needed it my entire life, like I might spontaneously combust if I can’t run my gaze across every inch of you right now.” Sitting up, Lexa reaches behind herself to unclasp her bra, dropping it over the side of the bed before lying back down with a smile and lifting her hips so Clarke can remove her underwear. “Anything My Queen desires, My Queen shall receive.”

Clarke parts slender legs, exposing Lexa’s center to her heated stare. “Every part of you is flawless Lexa, as if I had a doubt.” The blonde runs her hands up lean but muscled thighs, pushing Lexa’s legs further apart, following the trail her hands take with her mouth. She sucks a deep purple mark onto the inside of Lexa’s left thigh before raising her head slightly to blow cool air across Lexa’s wetness. A gasp escapes the brunette’s lips and her legs fall open even more, beckoning Clarke forward for her first taste of the goddess before her. At the touch of Clarke’s tongue against her clit Lexa bucks up and forward, chasing for more pressure, more pleasure, more Clarke, more anything. With a grin Clarke pushes Lexa’s hips back to the bed and starts with soft slow strokes of her tongue over the engorged bundle in front of her. Lexa is tangy and succulent and her pussy is practically weeping into Clarke’s mouth. Taking pity on the woman below her, Clarke wraps her lips around Lexa’s clit and begins a steady suckling as she pushes one finger into tight walls.

“Fuck baby. After pleasing you it isn’t going to take much to make me come. Please Clarke, I need you,” Lexa all but pleads. Clarke adds a second finger to the first, stroking deeper on each thrust into Lexa, driving her into a frenzy as the brunette moves her hips, chasing after Clarke’s fingers on every withdrawal. Soon Lexa is a quivering mess underneath her, hands clenched in the sheets as Clarke crooks her fingers, finding her g-spot and stroking against it with each pass. “Clarke, _**fuck**_ , baby I’m going to come. Don’t stop,” Lexa moans. “The very last thing I am going to do is stop Lexa. Do it. Fucking come for me. Come for Your Queen babe.”

With a soft grunt Lexa careens over the edge into her first orgasm, walls squeezing Clarke’s fingers. It takes her a few seconds to realize that her blonde lover has absolutely no intention of stopping. Clarke just drives her fingers into Lexa harder, and faster, sending her into a second orgasm before the first had even really ended. This time Lexa can’t hold back the loud cry of pleasure forced from her throat. She reaches down and grabs Clarke’s wrist, too sensitive to handle anything more for the next few minutes. Clarke removes her fingers and dutifully licks each one clean, all while keeping her eyes locked with Lexa’s, even after those green eyes close at the sinful moan Clarke releases at the taste of Lexa’s come on her digits. Kissing her way up Lexa’s body Clarke finally reaches her mouth and kisses her with a passion that reignites the flame of want within the brunette.

Pulling Clarke down to straddle one leg she controls the motion of Clarke’s hips as she starts a slow grind. She can feel Clarke dripping against her thigh, her pussy sliding over it with ease due to the copious wetness being released by the blonde. Not to be outdone, Clarke attempts to move her knee towards Lexa’s center and is stopped with a glare and a simple, “No.” Submitting to Lexa’s desires Clarke follows Lexa’s hands as she directs the rotation and movement of Clarke’s hips, her strongly muscled thigh providing the perfect friction against her aching clit. Just when she thinks she won’t need anything more than this to come again tonight, she feels Lexa’s hand between her legs, stroking once over her clit before thrusting first two, then three fingers inside of her. Crying out Clarke can’t help but to increase the motion of her hips until she is riding Lexa’s fingers with abandon, blindly racing after her orgasm. “That’s it baby,” Lexa encourages, “ride my fingers. Feel them filling you up, thrusting into you, brushing against you in all the right places. I want you to come around my fingers Clarke, want to feel you tighten around them so hard that I can no longer feel them.” Two, three more thrusts and Clarke is launched into oblivion once again, this orgasm more powerful than the last couple combined and resulting in unconsciousness.

Lexa catches Clarke before she can fall backwards and injure herself. Removing her fingers from Clarke’s wetness she cradles the blonde to her chest and lays back before turning to her side and laying her spent lover down on the bed. Brushing blonde hair out of the girl’s face she is once again taken by the pure beauty that is Clarke Griffin. Placing a feather light kiss against her lips Lexa covers her Queen with the blanket before leaving the bed. She pulls on her discarded shirt and her boxers before venturing out into the kitchen. Fetching a glass of water and an orange, she returns to her bedroom to see Clarke hasn’t moved an inch from the position she left her in.

Deciding to let the girl rest for a bit she leaves the water and fruit on the nightstand in case Clarke awakens and begins to pick up the clothes scattered around her room. She brings her shirt and Clarke’s dress out into the main hall to put them in the closet for the maid service to pick up tomorrow morning for delivery to the dry cleaners. She grabs her phone and checks her emails, sending off a few replies to work related inquiries despite supposedly being on a semi-vacation for the weekend. She debates taking a quick shower but decides she would rather be wrapped around the beautiful woman in her bed, so she heads back to her bedroom. In her sleep, Clarke has somehow managed to toss the blanket off of her body and said body is now exposed to Lexa in all of its glory. Lexa can feel the arousal stirring deep in her gut, tries to clamp it down and ignore it, and fails spectacularly.

Climbing into the bed with Clarke she starts with kisses against her ankles, steadily moving further north, up her calves, across her thighs until she is met with the mouth-watering scent that **is** Clarke. Reaching a hand up to toy with a nipple she takes her first lick against Clarke’s center, and is rewarded with a moan. Moving her gaze to Clarke’s face she is met with blue eyes clouded in arousal and a raised eyebrow, “How did I end up under you? Pretty sure I was just riding your fingers two seconds ago.” Lexa offers her a smile and explains that she blacked out for a short while and when Lexa returned to the bedroom Clarke was caught somewhere between asleep and awake, and utterly irresistible to the brunette. “Well I will say, any time you feel the desire to wake me up with your mouth between my legs, I’m all for it. You have a divine mouth Ms. Woods,” Clarke answers. Lexa responds physically rather than verbally, and minutes later Clarke is spasming in her arms, coming around her tongue yet again.

Climbing up to meet the blonde’s lips in a sweet lazy kiss, Lexa turns over onto her back and lets loose a content smile when Clarke curls into her side, wrapping her left arm over Lexa’s waist and entwining their legs. “Hey Lexa?” Clarke says around a yawn. “Yes My Queen?” is Lexa’s reply. “Tomorrow morning, remind me to thank Wells for introducing us.” With a gentle laugh Lexa lays a kiss against Clarke’s forehead and closes her eyes. “Not if I get to it first sweetness.” Clarke falls asleep within minutes, Lexa’s fingers running through her hair, her heartbeat strong and steady beneath her ear.

Before she succumbs to the peaceful slumber drawing her in Lexa has one final thought, “I could absolutely grow accustomed to a daily dose of you in my life Miss Clarke Griffin. In fact, I can think of nothing I would like more.” With a final sigh of pure contentment, Lexa drifts off into a dreamless sleep, because with a reality as spectacular as the one she just experienced with Clarke, there is no need for fantasy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please let me know what you think, comments and kudos are food to us writers :)


	3. Good Girls Are Bad Girls (That Haven't Been Caught)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to her feet she walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen, and was stopped in her tracks by what she saw. “Clarke didn’t leave. Clarke is still here. Clarke is standing in my kitchen,” runs through her mind as her lips curve up into a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is a MONSTER of a chapter. Hopefully you guys don't take issue with the fact that this chapter is actually longer than the first two combined. If you do, then I guess I'm sorry. If you don't, then you're welcome. :)
> 
> We've officially made it to the halfway mark of this story and if you've stuck around since the beginning thank you. If you're joining us just now-welcome. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the elements that have been added that make this story much more than sin. (Seriously the amount of times plot snuck into this story is kind of ridiculous.)
> 
> Bonus points (and maybe a prize if you ask for one) to the first person to catch the fandom-related inside joke in the chapter. Just drop me a comment or a message on tumblr and let me know when you find it.
> 
> Happy reading. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments-writers are hungry ;)

Clarke is drawn out of her peaceful slumber by the sunlight streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows on the other side of the bedroom. “Guess we were too far gone to think about closing the curtains last night,” she thinks. A small yawn escapes her mouth as she takes in her surroundings. Their clothes from the night before are gone, glancing to her right she sees that it’s only just after six in the morning. Abandoning her thoughts as to why she’s even awake before the sun has fully risen, a content smile crosses her lips as Lexa’s arm tightens around her bare waist, pulling her closer to the warm body resting behind her. She can feel soft breaths against the back of her neck that tell her that Lexa is still asleep. Untangling their legs, Clarke slowly turns to face the brunette and is struck by the sheer beauty that is Lexa asleep. 

Long lashes rest against high cheekbones that continue south to form a jawline that looks to be sculpted in marble. Clarke’s eyes trace over full lips parted in sleep, memories of all the things those lips made her feel last night running rampant through a still partially hazy brain. Bringing her hand up she brushes unruly curls away from Lexa’s face to better admire the serenity adorning it. With how intense Lexa was from their very first meeting Clarke would not have thought it possible for the other woman to look so relaxed, so peaceful. Deciding that it is her turn to shower her lover in affection, Clarke leans forward to press the softest of kisses against Lexa’s mouth, an almost nonexistent brush of lips against lips, before she leaves the warmth of the bed. Realizing that she is stark naked and there are no clothes for her to put on, she pads over to Lexa’s closet in search of something to cover herself with. While she knows there would be no complaint from the brunette if she was to find her naked in the kitchen, Clarke has no desire to explain grease burns in strange places.

Searching through the closet Clarke finds a small collection of button down shirts similar to the one Lexa had been wearing last night at the gala. Choosing one in royal blue she puts it on and buttons the middle three buttons of the shirt. She makes her way into the kitchen and finds herself hoping that Lexa has food in the hotel room otherwise her plans are going to tank before they even truly start. Opening the fridge, Clarke spies eggs and turkey bacon and decides that the protein will be good for both of them considering how incapable they both are of keeping their hands off of each other. Setting the items down on the counter she turns to the radio across from the stove and turns it on. Making sure the volume isn’t loud enough to wake the sleeping brunette in the bedroom, she starts cooking breakfast. As the next song comes on the radio Clarke’s hips start a subconscious sway, left to right and back again as she adds some cheese to the eggs to begin making their omelets. So drawn into her task and the music she fails to realize she’s no longer alone in the kitchen.

Lexa woke up to an empty bed. Lexa woke up to no sign of Clarke at all in the room. Lexa woke up to the idea that the girl she was so enamored by had snuck out in the middle of the night. Determined not to let what should have been nothing more than a one night stand get to her, she made to get out of the bed and start her daily workout. Throwing on a sports bra and a pair of basketball shorts she made quick work of making the bed and dropped to the floor to begin her pushups. She made it to fifteen before she realized that Clarke’s underwear were still on the floor of her bedroom. “Well at least she left you a souvenir Lexa.” She was at thirty when she thought she heard something close in one of the other rooms. Deciding it was her brain and wishful thinking playing tricks on her she went back to her reps, counting each pushup out loud. “Forty-two,” came with the definitive sound of music in the kitchen.

Getting to her feet she walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen, and was stopped in her tracks by what she saw. “Clarke didn’t leave. Clarke is still here. Clarke is standing in my kitchen,” runs through her mind as her lips curve up into a grin. Overwhelmed by the rush of happiness that threatens to overtake her, Lexa aches to move into the kitchen and take the beautiful girl into her arms again. She is stopped only when she realizes what Clarke is wearing, or rather not wearing. Realizing that the blonde wouldn’t have had her dress to put back on, Lexa was immediately glad that she had put it with her dry cleaning, because it resulted in the image before her.

Clarke was standing at the stove, preparing to flip what appeared to be an omelet. Her hips were swaying to and fro to the beat of the hip hop song playing from the radio, a song Lexa hadn’t heard in years. Momentarily memorized by the movement of those hips, Lexa’s attention was then drawn down to the expanse of flesh along creamy thighs, thighs that were exposed because all Clarke wore was a shirt-Lexa’s shirt. As the chorus of the song comes around for the second time, Lexa steps forward and wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist, her front molding to the blonde’s back, and whispers into her ear, “it’s the freaking weekend, baby I’m about to have me some fun.” Jumping at the sudden interruption, Clarke almost drops the pan in her hands. Breakfast is rescued by Lexa’s quick reflexes as she reaches out to steady the blonde’s trembling arm. Placing the pan back on the stove, Lexa ghosts a kiss on the side of Clarke’s neck and offers a morning greeting raspy with sleep and the hint of something more.

Turning her head to look at her newly arrived cooking partner, Clarke breathes a “Good morning Lexa,” as a smile takes shape across pink lips. Reaching underneath the student’s chin and tilting her face up, Lexa brings their lips together for the first time in the light of day, pressed together and barely moving, basking in the pressure and the warmth that flows through them. “Had I known you would look better in my shirts than I do, I would have offered you the one off my back last night Clarke.” Ducking her head to hide the blush slowly rising in her cheeks, Clarke replies, “I thought cooking naked would be unwise, but I am happy to hear you appreciate the view of me in your shirt as much as I appreciate the view of you in it. Though we will have to agree to disagree about who wears it better.”

Releasing a soft chuckle, Lexa rests her chin on top of Clarke’s shoulder as the other woman returns to the omelet on the stove. Joining in with the gentle swing of Clarke’s hips Lexa asks, “And what do we have here sweetness?” “Breakfast babe. We worked up quite an appetite last night I think, and personally I have plans for a repeat performance so we’ll need the energy. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know?” With a noncommittal “Hmm” Lexa turns her face into the crook of Clarke’s neck, basking in the fresh, sweet scent that is one hundred percent Clarke Griffin, before pressing her lips against her pulse point. Moving north Lexa trails kisses up the blonde’s throat until she reaches the line of her jaw just below her ear, where she takes the lobe between her teeth and gently bites down. “Lexa,” Clarke warns. “We should eat first.” Fingers toying with one of the buttons keeping the shirt closed across Clarke’s front, Lexa’s response sends shivers down Clarke’s spine. “Oh I plan to eat first My Queen. After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

Before Clarke can respond she finds herself spun around to face Lexa and pressed back into the kitchen counter. Nibbling on her bottom lip at the desire radiating from the brunette in front of her, Clarke reaches to turn the flame off on the stove before she isn’t the only thing burning up in the kitchen. Lexa takes each side of her shirt in her hands, meeting Clarke’s eyes made even bluer by the color of the shirt she’s wearing, waiting for approval. At the blonde’s small nod she unbuttons one, two, three buttons but doesn’t remove the shirt. Instead she flattens her hands against Clarke’s stomach, content to just feel her at first. Trailing her fingertips over the softness of the blonde’s abdomen she watches as Clarke’s eyelids grow heavy, as the once sky blue irises grow even darker with need.

Growing impatient Clarke reaches down for Lexa’s hands and brings them up to her chest, covering the back of the brunette’s hands with her own guiding them to cover her breasts and encouraging them to squeeze. Following the silent direction, Lexa cups the supple flesh in her hands, turning them to run her thumbs across hardened nipples and drawing a soft sigh from her lover. Lexa moves her hands higher, over Clarke’s racing heart and across her collarbones to caress over her shoulders before pushing the shirt open and off of the girl’s shoulders. Leaning in for a kiss Lexa continues pushing the shirt down Clarke’s arms, baring glorious skin to her eyes, hands, lips and tongue. Parting from the ever seductive bow of Clarke’s mouth Lexa begins her descent at a collarbone, kissing the bruise left there the night before. She trails kisses from that clavicle to the right across a shoulder and down Clarke’s left arm to her fingertips before retracing the same path in the opposite direction. She pays the same attention to the opposite side before coming back to the middle of the blonde’s chest, planting a kiss that Clarke swears she feels in her soul right over the strong sound of her heartbeat. Drawing a line down the center of the blonde’s chest with a single finger, Lexa dips her head to take a nipple into her mouth, sucking gently as she works over the hardened bud with her tongue. Switching sides in refusal to neglect its twin, she brings her hand up to pinch the abandoned nipple as her mouth covers the other. A soft plea prompts her to bite down resulting in a jerk of Clarke’s hips.

Unable to resist the pull any longer, Lexa drops to her knees and Clarke swoons at the look on her face. Eyes the color of forest raise to meet those the color of the sky and Lexa is looking at Clarke like she doesn’t doubt she will find all-encompassing absolution between her thighs. Never in her life has Clarke been looked at the way Lexa is looking at her right now, like she’s found the answers to questions she didn’t even know to ask and the brunette can’t wait to express her gratitude via copious orgasms. Clarke is pretty sure that the look in those eyes should be illegal for all the power it seems to hold over her, because without conscious thought she settles back against the counter for support and spreads her legs. This doesn’t seem good enough for what Lexa has planned though, because in one swift motion Clarke’s right leg is hooked over the kneeling woman’s left shoulder and Lexa is pressed so close to her that it’s hard to tell where one of them begins and the other ends.

Lexa sweeps from side to side planting kisses on the insides of the blonde’s thighs, inching closer and closer to her goal at a snail’s pace surely meant to drive Clarke out of her mind. Just as Clarke opens her mouth to voice her frustration Lexa moves forward and blows a stream of cool air over wet heat and draws a yelp from the blonde. Soothing her partner’s need with soft licks of her tongue Lexa can’t help but moan at the taste bursting against her tongue, diving deeper in search of more. Clarke drops her head back and a gentle “oh god” slips from her lips as Lexa’s mouth wraps around her clit and sucks tenderly, beginning a slow build up towards oblivion. Lexa can feel Clarke’s bare heel digging into her shoulder blade, attempting to draw her in and give Clarke more than a few slow pulls on her clit before moving back to her thighs. Clarke almost growls in irritation at the lack of stimulation, hands scrambling for purchase at the back of Lexa’s head. Finding herself unable to deny the wishes of the blonde, Lexa returns to her core and with broad strokes of her tongue she quickly has Clarke canting her hips forward, chasing after the brunette’s tongue on each withdrawal. “Lexa, please. Stop teasing.”

Quick to obey Lexa redoubles her efforts, swirling her tongue around the blonde’s clit before she begins spelling something out. With the limited amount of neurons firing in her brain Clarke struggles to keep up with the shapes Lexa is making with her tongue, but it is the uppercase Q that gives it away. Lexa is spelling out My Queen against Clarke’s pussy and the blonde is seeing stars behind her closed eyelids. “Fuck. Inside Lex. Please. I need…go inside.” Obliging Clarke’s request, only after she finished the last arm of the n, Lexa lowers her head to slide her tongue between pulsing walls, releasing a moan louder than those previous as she drinks Clarke straight from the source. Lexa’s moan vibrates around Clarke’s clit and the blonde is positive that her legs are about to give out on her. Feeling the trembling in the thigh rested over her shoulder Lexa is quick to remedy the situation before Clarke can fall. Pulling her mouth away from Clarke’s wetness momentarily she reaches behind the leg left supporting the blonde and in a display of strength that has Clarke teetering on the edge of release, lifts to put that leg over her shoulder to match the other. Fully supported by a kneeling Lexa and in awe of the rippling muscles currently holding her up, Clarke wraps her fingers in curly hair and tugs Lexa’s face back towards her pussy. Offering no resistance Lexa sets back to work, straightening her tongue and pushing it into a channel already beginning to tighten. So consumed by her thirst for Clarke she can’t help but to bring her face as close as possible to the apex of the blonde’s thighs and it is this proximity that supplies the last push Clarke needs to fly over the edge. Every time Lexa moves forward to push her tongue inside of Clarke her nose brushes against the other girl’s clit. Three, four more thrusts is all it takes for Clarke to cry out and flood Lexa’s mouth with her orgasm. 

Lexa pulls her mouth away from Clarke’s center and plants sweet kisses everywhere she can reach as the blonde comes down from her high. When she is confident that Clarke’s legs will support her weight once again she removes thighs from around her shoulders and plants her feet back on solid ground, slowly coming to stand in front of the other woman. Clarke’s eyes are hazed over in a heady combination of satisfaction and the want for more and the blonde leans in to clean her wetness from full lips. While they are content to stand in the kitchen making out for the foreseeable future, they are interrupted by a growl. Laughing Clarke asks, “Was that you or me? I couldn’t tell.” “I’ve already had my breakfast sweetheart. That was you.” Pushing Lexa gently Clarke giggles a “Shut up Lex. You need actual food too. Let me finish cooking breakfast.”

Once the food is cooked and plated they venture over to the counter to eat. Deciding that she doesn’t want to be separated from the blonde, Lexa pulls Clarke, who is once more dressed in her shirt, to sit in her lap and they eat mostly in silence, the soft music still playing from the radio. Soft kisses are exchanged in between bites of food and both women are lost in the domesticity of the morning they are sharing. Neither finds that they are uncomfortable with the turn their time has taken from the way that it started, basking in the comfort they find in each other. After the plates are cleared and placed into the sink Clarke turns to Lexa and crooks a finger in a come hither motion. Obeying immediately Lexa is drawn the final inch by Clarke’s hand hooked into the shoulder strap of her bra and met with soft lips. “Is this what you wear around the hotel all day Lexa? This is almost as appealing as the suit was last night but I can think of one thing I’d like to see even more.” Humming at the attention Clarke is bestowing across the exposed skin of her chest she replies, “What’s that My Queen?” Reaching for the waistband of the shorts the brunette is wearing Clarke slides a single finger below it and runs it back and forth across Lexa’s hips. “You, laid out on your bed, wearing not a single stitch of fabric, covered by nothing but wherever my hands and mouth happen to be resting.” Lexa’s hands clench over Clarke’s hips under her shirt and she begins pulling her in the direction of the bedroom once again. 

Four, five, maybe six rounds later Clarke stirs from her near comatose state to look at the clock. Seeing the time she mutters a curse under her breath which stops the fingertips that had been running soothing lines up and down her spine. “What is it sweetness?” Lexa asks. “It’s one in the afternoon.” “Do you have somewhere you need to be Clarke?” “Well I have plans later on tonight. But I have to go home and shower and get ready. And Raven and Octavia probably think I’ve been kidnapped. Or that I’m dead.” Pulling away at the mention of both Clarke’s plans and these other women Lexa is assaulted by a sense of loss that brings a hint of betrayal with it. “Which is ridiculous Lexa. She doesn’t owe you anything,” she thinks.

Sensing the hurt in the other woman Clarke reaches for her, her hand resting on the back of the brunette’s neck to stop her from pulling away further. “Lex. Look at me please.” Verdant eyes meet azure and Clarke is taken aback by the sadness in them. “My plans are with friends. Long standing plans with friends that I’ve had since we were kids. Raven and Octavia are two of those friends. They also happen to be my roommates. That’s all they are. Okay?” Releasing a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding Lexa nodded once silently. “Lexa. I wouldn’t have come back here with you last night if I was seeing someone. And I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t want you, want this. Okay? So stop your brain right now and stop looking at me like that. Nothing has changed. I just have to get cleaned up and ready. I wish I could stay.”

“No Clarke I understand. You have plans. I can’t expect you to just stay holed up in my hotel room with me all weekend.” Groaning at the images that sentence inspires Clarke drops her head against Lexa’s chest and says “Believe me, if I could get away with cancelling these plans, I would not be moving from this bed Lexa.” Reassured that the blonde is as reluctant to leave as she is to let her go, Lexa grins and lifts Clarke’s face to press a kiss against lips she knows she is addicted to already. “You can always come back here after your night with your friends My Queen. I certainly wouldn’t mind.” Clarke pulls her face away from Lexa and gazes at her with something akin to wonder. Then the corner of her mouth raises in what can only be the beginning of a smirk and Lexa can practically hear the wheels turning in the blonde’s head. “Or…” Clarke begins. “You could come with me?”

Not expecting the invitation Lexa is quick to tell Clarke that she doesn’t want to intrude on her plans, especially plans that have been in the works for longer than they’ve even known each other. Clarke silences her with a finger. “Please Lex. I really don’t want to leave. And I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to leave either. But there is literally no way Rey and O will let me cancel on them. I cancelled on last month’s because of school but I don’t have that excuse this time. And I can’t tell them that I won’t be making it because I met a crazy attractive brunette last night that I can’t bear to let out of my sight for longer than ten minutes at a time. Not without being interrogated. So please. Come with me. I promise it’ll be fun.” Lexa weighs her desire to spend as much time as possible with the intriguing blonde in front of her against the probable discomfort she will feel going out with a group of people that have known each other for years. It is the pout on pink lips that decides for her. “Alright Clarke, I’ll join you and your friends. Just tell me when and where to meet you. I’ll have to find other ways to entertain myself in the hours between now and then I suppose.” A smile brighter than the sun breaks out across Clarke’s face and Lexa finds herself pushed back into the pillows as the blonde kisses every part of her face that she can reach. “Thank you thank you thank you. I promise babe you’re going to love them. They can be a bit much, but they’re good people.” “Being friends of yours I do not doubt the truth of that Clarke.”

“Okay, so I’m going to go then,” Clarke says as she moves to get off the bed. “Here’s my address, pick me up at six and we’ll head to the bar to meet everyone.” Lexa watches as the blonde moves further and further away from her and before she can stop herself the words are out of her mouth. “Parting is such sweet sorrow.” Clarke turns eyes wide with disbelief towards her and almost cracks when she sees the pout in full force on Lexa’s lips. “Really Lexa? I’m just going back to my apartment to shower. And change. And let my roommates know I am in fact NOT dead,” Clarke says with a soft shake of her head. “I’ll be gone for a few hours and then you’re picking me up to go to the bar remember?” With a gentle grin Lexa nods, “I know. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible until…until then. That’s all.” 

Confused, because in the time that she’s known Lexa, which granted has only been a day but still, she has never tripped over her words, Clarke looks into green eyes. Seeing little more than contentment and desire looking back at her Clarke leans back onto the bed on one knee and presses her lips softly against Lexa’s. Cupping the back of the blonde’s neck Lexa moves to deepen the kiss, her head swimming with visions of all the ways she wants to please the goddess currently kneeling in front of her. Drawn in by the hypnotic motions of Lexa’s mouth against hers and the heady scent of her perfume, Clarke finds herself crawling into the brunette’s lap, one leg on either side of her hips as she winds fingers into wild curls. With a whimper Clarke breaks free and pulls back but before she can speak Lexa’s mouth has moved across her jaw and down her neck.

“Mmm Lexa. Lexaaa. Lex. Babe,” Clarke says, attempting to draw the woman’s attention away from the skin at her throat. All she gets is an “Hmm,” against her pulse point before teeth are dragged across it. At this Clarke wraps both hands around Lexa’s neck and holds her still as she withdraws. “I have to go home Lexa. I need a shower and change of clothes and my roommates have probably already started scouring the neighborhood for whatever they assume remains of my body.” Pouting again but nodding Lexa runs her hands down Clarke’s sides, opening her mouth to speak when suddenly there are lips pressed against hers again. Pulling away after a long yet still too short moment Lexa asks, “I thought you had to leave?” “It isn’t every day I have a beautiful woman under me, pouting because she can’t bear to let me go. It isn’t my fault you’re irresistible.” Lexa just smiles and ducks her head. "So, I have a compromise to suggest,” Clarke begins. Attention immediately caught Lexa raises an eyebrow and meets blue eyes. “And what, Ms. Griffin, does this compromise entail? I am quite gifted when it comes to negotiation; it’s how I ended up working with Wells after all.” “My compromise, Ms. Woods, is that I will stay. For an hour. No longer. I will shower here-provided you can give me something to wear since my dress is with your clothing at the dry cleaners and I can’t venture into the city wearing just this shirt. And then I will leave and go home and get ready for tonight. And make sure Octavia and Raven haven’t started a search party, or funeral plans, for me.” Trying and almost failing to hide her grin, Lexa responds, “I find myself more than amenable to this compromise Ms. Griffin. I would in fact go buy a closet’s worth of clothes for you to choose from if it means I get to spend more time doing this.” Lexa reattaches their lips, her tongue seeking entrance and being granted permission almost immediately.

Wrapping her arms around strong shoulders, Clarke gives herself over to the kiss, thoughts of leaving no longer plaguing her mind. Tongues come together and part again as the blonde’s hips begin a subtle rocking motion over the top of the brunette’s thighs. Soft moans are exchanged between the lovers as arousal washes over both of them, coming down to settle hot in heavy in their abdomens. Lexa removes her lips from Clarke’s and says, “I believe you mentioned something about a shower My Queen.” Lexa lifts Clarke from her lap and stands her up at the side of the bed before rising herself and leading the blonde into the next room. She reaches into the shower to turn the water on before turning back to Clarke and reaching for the buttons hiding the woman’s gorgeous body from view. Looking to Clarke for permission she begins removing the shirt when it is granted before pushing it from her shoulders to pool on the floor around her ankles. Clarke reaches for the band of Lexa’s bra before pulling it up and over her head, nipples pebbled in the cool air of the bathroom. Moving forward she pushes the shorts from Lexa’s waist and suddenly they are standing chest to chest in front of the shower, naked but for the smiles on both of their faces. Clarke stands up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on the tip of Lexa’s nose and with a blush and a laugh the brunette wraps an arm around Clarke’s waist and drags her into the shower and under the hot spray of the water.

Almost instantly Lexa is entranced, following the drops of water that trail down Clarke’s body, mesmerized by the beauty on display in front of her. She gently tips Clarke’s head back to wet her hair, before turning the blonde in her arms and reaching for the body wash on the shelf. “May I?” she asks. “Please do.” Pouring a small amount of the soap onto a loofah she lathers it and begins to run it across smooth skin. Lexa starts at her shoulders, rubbing in soft circles over Clarke’s back before reaching around to her stomach and coming back up to her chest. She kneels to wash Clarke’s legs, failing to resist the welcoming skin in front of her and leaving a mark at the very bottom of the blonde’s stomach as she finishes her task. Coming back up her lips are met by her lover’s in a short kiss as Clarke takes the sponge from her hands. “My turn,” Clarke offers with a sly grin. Reapplying the soap and turning Lexa as the brunette had turned her she begins in the same way Lexa had washed her body. Shoulders first, down and across her back. But when Clarke reaches around her waist to Lexa’s front her hand drops the sponge and its twin joins in to splay across her stomach. Lexa can feel Clarke’s full breasts pressing into her back, nipples hardened by arousal this time, as the blonde brings her right hand up to tweak a nipple as the other moves in the opposite direction to cup Lexa’s center.

“Lexa this is definitely not just from the shower. We’re supposed to be getting clean, but clearly you can’t stop your body from betraying your arousal.” With a growl Lexa replies, “Please Clarke. We both know you’re just as wet as I am.” “Maybe I am. Maybe I’m even wetter. Who knows? Tell me Lexa, what are you thinking about that has you dripping into my palm?” Clarke begins gentle circles over Lexa’s clit that make it slightly difficult to answer the question, but she still manages. “I’m thinking about turning around and pushing you against the wall of this shower. I’m thinking about sinking my fingers inside of you and feeling your pussy tighten around me. I’m thinking about holding your wrists in one hand above your head as I drive my fingers into you harder and deeper with each thrust, watching you come apart against the wall, wetness soaking my hand and my wrist.” Lexa’s plan to distract Clarke with her words backfires, because she finds herself pushed against the wall and experiencing all of the things she just told Clarke she wanted to do to the blonde. Within minutes she is shuddering against Clarke, coming harder than she can remember ever coming in her life. When she opens her eyes it is to witness Clarke cleaning the come from her fingers, grinning like she knows she just took the upper hand from Lexa. Lexa really can’t be bothered to mind, not when her legs are still feeling a little too much like jelly and her head is still swimming.

They take turns then, washing the others hair and rinsing, applying conditioner with gentle hands, fingers massaging scalps as they release gentle sighs in comfort. They exit the shower and dry each other off, taking care not to miss a single inch of skin. Returning to the bedroom Lexa offers Clarke a pair of grey sweatpants and an MIT hoodie. Pulling the clothes on Clarke takes comfort in the way they smell just like Lexa and she already knows that she won’t be returning these anytime soon. Lexa pulls on her own pair of sweatpants and another sports bra and together they head into the living room. Putting the television on, Lexa pulls Clarke against her side on the couch and they lay there together for a short while, enjoying the calm that comes just from them being in each other’s presence. Far too soon their hour is up and Clarke heads home with a kiss that promises much more to come later. “I’ll see you soon Lexa.” “Until we meet again My Queen.”

Clarke barely makes it into her door when she is smothered by a small yet solid ball of energy that is screeching her name at a decibel level that is likely waking the dead. “Jesus O. A simple hello would have been enough.” “Clarke! It’s been like eighty-four years. Where the fuck have you been?!” The blonde can feel the heat in her cheeks so she makes her way into the kitchen to hide her face from her best friend as she answers, “I was out. I’m home now though. Isn’t that what matters?” “No Blondie. That’s not what matters. Because I had to physically restrain this one from marching herself down to the police station to demand a city wide search party. Seven times last night alone.” Meeting brown eyes that belong to her other roommate, she apologizes, “I’m sorry Raven. Honestly. I got caught up and my phone died and I’m just, yeah, I’m sorry I worried you guys.” Raven smirks at her and replies, “Forgiven Clarkey. On one condition.” “I’m going to regret this,” Clarke think. “What condition Reyes?” “First round at girls’ night is on you tonight.” Before Clarke can agree, Raven follows it with, “And you explain why you came home at like three in the afternoon after going to a fundraising gala with your mother last night, wearing an MIT sweatshirt when you’re an art student at Pratt.”

“That’s two conditions Raven.” “Not really. The first you owe us for scaring us. The second you’re going to tell us because we’re your best friends and judging from the smile that popped onto your face when you looked at the sweatshirt in question-you have good news to share. So spill it Griffin. What happened?” Rolling her eyes and realizing that her two roommates have no intention of leaving the room before she answers them she tells them what happened. Well most of what happened; some things don’t need to be shared. “Wait. So you went to this high society party with your mom, ran into Wells, and then met some sexy brunette and spent the night with her?! I swear to god Clarke you have ridiculous luck. If I went to one of these parties I’d be the poor soul at the bar being accosted by someone like Fuckboy Collins all night long,” is Raven’s reaction. Octavia glares at the mention of the guy that none of them can stand and turns to Raven, “Not if I was there babe.” With a laugh Raven says, “Of course not O. Everyone knows not to mess with you, or with your girl.” Satisfied with her comment Octavia kisses Raven’s cheek before turning back to the blonde. “Well Clarke? Let’s go. Where are the details? Who is she? What does she look like? Are you seeing her again? Was the sex mind-blowing? Gimme something to work with!” “Breathe Octavia. She just walked in the door,” Raven says. “Thank you Raven,” Clarke starts, “Her name is Lexa. Brown hair, green eyes, gorgeous smile, incredibly polite. I will be seeing her again, tonight actually. I invited her to the bar with us, I hope that’s okay?” Raven and Octavia look at each other, engaging in a silent conversation they’ve perfected over the years, and turn back to Clarke, “Of course it’s okay Griffin.” “We can’t wait to meet this mysterious brunette that may or may not have kidnapped you last night.” Groaning Clarke warns Octavia, “Do not embarrass me O. She didn’t kidnap me.”

“Oh no. Princess here went quite willingly. I saw it with my own eyes,” Wells says from the living room. Jumping at the unexpected voice Clarke turns a glare onto her roommates, “Were you planning on telling me we had company?” Laughing O and Raven shrug as if to say “If you had been home when you were supposed to be it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Wells comes up and gives Clarke a kiss on the cheek in greeting and apology for scaring her, “Nice to see you again Clarke. Nice sweatshirt.” “Shut up Wells. You two can shut up too. I’m going into my room to get ready. Lexa is supposed to be here in a couple of hours to pick me up. We’ll meet you idiots at the bar.” Raising her eyebrows Octavia says, “Did she just effectively kick us out of our own apartment?” “I think so babe. Come on, we’ll grab our coats and drag Wells here down to the bar for a little while before we enforce our girls only rule for the night,” Raven responds. “Clarke! We’re heading to the bar. Make sure you and Lexa actually make it to the bar later. Don’t think I won’t come back and drag you out of your room.” “Fuck off Raven!” is the only response the dark haired girl gets.

Once she is left alone in the apartment Clarke finally feels herself calming. She loves Octavia and Raven, but they can be a bit much all at once and she stills feels overwhelmed from the night and morning and part of the afternoon that she spent with Lexa. For the first time in her life Clarke realizes, it isn’t a bad kind of overwhelmed. Thinking back on the time she spent with the brunette, every part of it makes her smile wider. Pulling out her phone and plugging it into the charger on her dresser, she heads to her closet to figure out what she’s going to wear tonight. Usually it’s something casual, girls’ night only being between Octavia Raven and Clarke the last few times. They all usually end up in jeans down at the bar, maybe a few friends from school joining in. More often than not the three roommates end up back in their apartment binge-watching Netflix in pajamas on the couch.

But tonight, tonight is different. Lexa will be there, so Clarke feels the need to be wearing more than just jeans and a t-shirt. Combing through her closet Clarke is through more than half of it before she raises her hands to her hair in frustration. “What the hell am I going to wear? Lexa is going to show up looking like a fucking runway model, and all I can see in this closet is jeans and sweaters and paint splattered shirts. Jesus,” Clarke bemoans. She can feel the panic starting to settle into her chest. She reaches for her phone and types out a single text before pressing send. Ten minutes later her door is being opened and her roommate enters. “You rang Griffin?” Raven says as she closes the door behind her. She takes one look at Clarke and the joke on the tip of her tongue falls silent as she steps forward. “Clarke, babe, what’s wrong?” Shaking herself Clarke looks at Raven and can’t help but to laugh at herself. “I don’t know what to wear.” “We’re just going to the bar Clarke, I don’t think anyone will care what you show up in.” The blonde lifts her head to look at Raven and the brunette realizes what this is. The people in the bar might not care, Raven and Octavia might not care, but Clarke does, because Lexa will be there. “Okay. Let’s take a look Clarke. I’m sure we’ll find something that knocks your girl flat on her ass as soon as she sees you okay?”

“She’s not my girl,” Clarke objects. Turning back to look at her best friend Raven replies with, “That mark she left on your neck is evidence to the contrary Blondie.” Glancing into the mirror to see what Raven is referring to Clarke smiles lost in the memory of receiving the mark. “Hey Clarke. Focus. I don’t need you daydreaming over tall dark and gorgeous while I’m trying to get your outfit planned. Though I see that was all it took for you to calm your shit. Good to know for future reference.” Laughing as Clarke flips her off, Raven turns her attention back towards the closet and it takes less than a minute for her to find what she’s looking for. Taking the item out of the very back of the closet she holds it up in front of Clarke and says, “Mission accomplished.” Clarke looks over at Raven and sees her holding up a little black dress that she hasn’t worn in years. “Raven, that dress is older than our lease on this apartment. I haven’t worn it in years; it’s probably a full size too small now.” “Exactly. It was loose then, it’ll be fitted to you like a second skin now. Lexa will take one look at you in this dress and want to tear it off of you. Is that not what we’re going for here Griffin? Get on your game Blondie, you’re fucking embarrassing me.” Clarke takes the dress from Raven saying, “Touché. Also shut up.”

Raven leaves at ten minutes to six, being rushed out the door by a finally fully dressed Clarke, “Go Raven! Before Lexa gets here. I don’t need you assaulting her with questions at the door, even if you would be better than Octavia being the first friend I subject her to. I’ll meet you at the bar in a little while.” “Griffin the only reason I’m not already at the bar is because you were having a miniature meltdown about what to wear, so you don’t really have any place to be complaining about the fact that I’m still here. I haven’t even gotten a thank you. And let me tell you, I deserve one cause if I wasn’t blissed out on my relationship with O, and if we weren’t like sisters, I’d be taking full advantage of how short the skirt of that dress is. Damn girl.” “Oh my fucking god Raven. Please stop talking and leave our apartment. Thank you for your help and that mildly disturbing yet oddly sweet compliment. I love you. Bye!” With the door slammed in her face, Raven chuckles at the ridiculousness of her best friend before making her way to the elevator and then the bar.

Five minutes later Clarke hears a soft knock on her door. Smoothing down imaginary ruffles in her dress, she walks to the door and opens it, met with a sight that has her leaning heavily onto the door for support. Lexa is standing in front of her, holding a single light pink rose, and she is fucking extraordinary. She is wearing fitted black slacks, a grey shirt tucked into the waistband with the top three buttons open offering a glimpse at the tan skin hidden beneath it. She’s not wearing a tie or a jacket tonight, and Clarke is glad because it means well-defined muscles are more easily seen, and accessible to hands that are already itching for their first touch. “Hello Clarke,” is murmured softly as Lexa takes her in. “You are absolutely breathtaking,” she continues as she offers Clarke the rose. “A token of my appreciation for the invitation to join you tonight sweetness. Though its beauty pales in comparison to the vision I’m blessed with right now.” Swooning at both the words and the gesture Clarke takes the rose and Lexa’s hand and pulls her forward into a kiss. “Thank you Lexa. I’m glad you came. Let me just set this inside and we can go.” Nodding Lexa follows her into the foyer, watches as Clarke fills a small vase with water for the flower. Setting it into its new home, Clarke comes back around the counter and takes Lexa’s hand once more. “Ready?” she asks. “To be with you? I was born ready,” is her answer.

They walk into the bar still holding hands, Clarke leading Lexa over to the table that Octavia and Raven have saved for them. Drinks have already started flowing since the two of them seem lost in their own world and don’t realize that Clarke and Lexa are standing at the table, the blonde exasperated and the brunette amused. Clearing her throat doesn’t seem to work, so Clarke reaches into the glass of water in front of Raven and splashes the both of them. “Dude! Clarke, why you gotta be so rude?!” Octavia exclaims. “Save it for the stage babe. Clarke here is just impatient. Right Clarke?” Telling Raven to shut up for what is certain to be the first of many times tonight she turns to her partner, “Lexa, these charming idiots are my best friends and roommates, Octavia and Raven. O and Ray, this is Lexa.” Reaching her hand out in greeting Lexa says, “Nice to meet both of you. Thank you for allowing me to join you this evening.” Raven nods, impressed, while Octavia offers, “Damn Clarke, you weren’t kidding.” She releases a soft “oof” when Raven’s elbow meets her midsection at Clarke’s blush, explaining “I just meant that she’s very polite, a perfect gentlewoman. Jesus babe, that’s gunna bruise.” Raven relents and apologizes, “Sorry love. I’ll kiss it better later. Though I doubt it’ll actually bruise, you have abs of steel.” “Damn right I do,” Octavia preens.

“Alright you two, tone it down,” Clarke warns. “I’m going to go get us drinks, do you to need refills?” At their affirmative nods Clarke moves to head towards the bar but is stopped by Lexa’s hand on her arm, “Allow me Clarke. What would the three of you like?” After taking the three girls’ orders Lexa walks over to the bar to retrieve their drinks. As soon as Lexa is out of earshot Octavia is slapping Clarke’s shoulder hard enough to shake the booth beneath her, “Holy fucking shit Clarke. What the fuck? You didn’t tell us she was…was…Jesus I don’t even have words.” “I would be offended if I wasn’t left just as speechless as my girlfriend right now. Seriously though Clarke, you didn’t do her justice. She’s gorgeous. Like unfairly gorgeous,” Raven says. Dreamily Clarke responds, “I know, but really do you think any words could do her justice Ray? Cause I really don’t.” “Yeah, you’re right Griffin. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but the real thing? Damn. Just….damn Clarke.” “Alright alright,” Clarke says, “shut up she’s coming back.”

“One beer, one water, and one peach sangria as ordered,” Lexa says as she distributes the drinks. Octavia takes a swig of her beer immediately while Clarke shuffles over to make room for Lexa to sit down next to her. “So Lexa…” Octavia begins and Clarke’s head almost drops to the table. “Oh god,” she thinks, “here we go.” “How did you and our Clarkey here meet?” Lexa answers calmly, seemingly prepared for this question, “We were both in attendance at the gala last night for the City of Light. I work with Wells out in California and accompanied him to the fundraiser. I happened to be lucky enough to catch sight of Clarke at the bar and couldn’t tear my eyes away. I just had to meet her. Coincidence is a funny thing since it turned out that her and Wells knew each other and I would likely have been introduced regardless of my enchantment by her from afar.” Clarke could swear she was going to float away from the table at the words and Raven let out a low whistle listening to the way Lexa waxed poetic about her best friend. Octavia just stared at Lexa, jaw dropped open for a full minute before saying just one word. “Damn.”

Sipping on her sangria, she almost spits it out at Octavia’s next question. “What song are you going to be blessing us with tonight Lexa?” Eyes widening in realization Clarke closes them in lieu of a palm to her face when she hears Lexa’s polite “Excuse me?” Raven laughs, “Oh man. Clarke here didn’t tell you huh? Girls’ night is also karaoke night. Always has been. At least since we found this bar in sophomore year. We come here at least once a month and partake in the festivities.” Lexa turns to Clarke who is attempting to hide her face behind her glass and raises an eyebrow. “I forgot? I mean I knew but I forgot to mention it? I don’t even really think about it as karaoke night anymore because it always is. You don’t have to sing Lexa, really. Octavia is just being her usual pushy self. Ignore her. I usually do.” Grunting at the kick O aims at her shin, she scowls at the other girl before turning back to Lexa. “I’m sorry really, it just slipped my mind. You’re under no pressure though really.” “Clarke is right Lexa, you don’t have to sing. I don’t always. Sometimes Clarke abstains. It isn’t everybody’s thing. No worries.”

Relieved that Clarke’s friends don’t seem the type to attempt to exert peer pressure over the new member of their group Lexa nods, “Thank you. I don’t think I’ll be singing, but I appreciate the inclusion.” More than ready to clear the awkwardness lightly hanging in the air, Lexa aims her question at Raven, “So you all go to college together then?” Clarke sputters into her drink at the thought of Raven and Octavia at Pratt. Confused Lexa looks to the two women across from her for an explanation. “No. Clarke is the only one of us in art school. I’m in my last year at NYU Tandon and Octavia is a junior at LIU Brooklyn,” Raven explains. “We grew up together though. Known each other since we were seven, or in O’s case six, and we’ve been inseparable ever since.” “I see. All excellent schools, quite impressive. Do you mind if I ask what you’re studying?” Lexa returns. “Well I’m sure you know Clarke is an art major at Pratt, I’m studying Athletic Training and our little rocket scientist over here is almost done with her Mechanical and Aerospace Engineering program,” Octavia answers. “We’re all very different in many ways,” Clarke starts, “but I think that just makes it easier for us to be as close as we are, as we always have been. It makes for an interesting friendship, but a strong one too. I don’t know where I’d be without these two.” “Oh hush Griffin, you’re going to wreck my reputation as a badass,” Octavia complains. Joining in on the laughter that surrounds the table, Raven’s attention is drawn away by the bar owner up on the stage in the back of the room. “Show time O. Let’s go.”

As Raven and Octavia make their way over to the stage, Lexa and Clarke move to a table with a better view. The crowd in the bar starts cheering and yelling loudly at the first sight of the two brunettes taking the stage. “They’re popular here I see,” Lexa notes. Clarke laughs and responds, “Yes they are. They definitely know how to put on a show. Settle in Lexa, you’re in for a wild ride with Raven and Octavia taking the stage first tonight.” The bar owner comes back onto the stage and hushes the crowd, “Hello everyone. Welcome to Karaoke Night at Polaris. First act of the night and sure to be a special one, we have Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes. Enjoy and don’t forget to hit the sign-up sheet in the corner by the sound system!”

Resting back against the chair Lexa watches as the excitement fills Clarke’s eyes, enjoying the sight probably more than she should. She tugs Clarke’s chair closer to hers, refusal to be further away from the blonde than necessary obvious, and reaches for her hand. Clarke meets her halfway with a smile and intertwines their fingers just as the first notes of the song begin. She looks to the stage and sees Raven and Octavia standing at opposite ends, hips moving side to side in tandem with the beat. Raven begins with the first verse of the song, and as it starts to pick up both performers start clapping, the crowd joining in seconds later until the sound is almost louder than the background music. The two girls come together, Octavia’s front to Raven’s back, as their hips start moving in circles together following the music.

What she doesn’t expect is what happens next, Octavia breaks out into a flawless rap with the next line of the song, looking like she was born for little more than this. Clarke is next to her, screaming so loud in support of her best friends that she’s sure she won’t have a voice soon, slamming her hand onto the table along with the beat of the bass. The crowd around them is enjoying the show just as much as the blonde appears to be, either because of the energy of the song or of the girls performing it, and Lexa can feel it flow from person to person. When she looks back to the stage Octavia is at the front of it, working the crowd as she continues with the second rap verse, as Raven is behind her moving without hesitation through what has to be the choreography from the music video. The two of them are both so in tune with the music and with each other that their movements flow separately and together without hesitation or question. They come back together for the last chorus of the song, finishing with Octavia’s leg wrapped around Raven from behind as she swings a cowboy hat stolen from a member of the crowd in a circle over her head.

As the song comes to an end the crowd erupts once again into cheers as the two women take their bows at the end of the stage. They walk over to the table Clarke and Lexa are occupying to raucous applause that don’t cease until they’re seated and the bartender is delivering another round of drinks to the table. “God I’m so hot right now,” Raven whines as she holds her water against her chest trying to cool herself down. “Fuck yeah you are babe,” Octavia agrees with a grin. Clarke laughs around a “shut up” as Lexa’s face is graced with a small amused smirk. “That was quite a show you put on up there ladies. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more lively or interactive karaoke display,” Lexa compliments them. “Thanks Lexa! We just like to let loose and have some fun every now and then. Clarke does too, she’s just a bit more shy about it than we are,” O explains. “The first time we convinced her to sign up we had to drag her onto the stage with us. I mean we were only singing the Spice Girls, it’s not like she didn’t know those words by heart. Nothing to be nervous about.” Raven laughs at the memory, “Oh man Clarke, you were terrified. It took days for the feeling to come back to my hand you were gripping it so tight.” Blushing yet again, Clarke wishes she had just cancelled her plans, promises be damned. At least at Lexa’s hotel room she’d be blushing for far more enjoyable reasons. “Well I hope one day I am lucky enough to experience a Clarke Griffin performance,” Lexa says. “Okay maybe blushing for these reasons aren’t so bad after all,” Clarke thinks.

A few more performers come and go, singing songs that range from Journey to Eminem and everywhere in between. As the karaoke show continues the four women remain seated at the table, sipping on their drinks as Raven Octavia and Clarke exchange stories about their younger years. Lexa sits back, content to learn more and more about the woman she met just last night but feels like she’s known far longer than that. She catches herself staring at the blonde more than once, but can’t be bothered to stop herself. “Artwork is meant to be admired,” she defends to herself. The owner of the bar comes out once more and makes an announcement that karaoke night has come to an end and it seems that this means something to all the regulars of the bar, because they all abandon the tables in front of the stage, including the three women Lexa is sitting with. Following their lead they head back to their original booth while workers clear away the tables and chairs that once covered what is now being opened up as a dance floor.

The lights get turned down lower as multicolored lenses flash in the corners of the bar, the DJ starting the night off with a song heavy on the bass as more and more people walk out onto the dance floor and start moving together. Raven heads over to the bar to get their fourth round of the night and Octavia is left dancing in her seat. Clarke giggles at her friend and shakes her head, thanking Raven when she returns with her drink. Deciding that this was going to be her last, she went with a frozen margarita. Bringing it to her lips to take a sip she keeps her eyes on Lexa, watching the brunette watch her. Pulling the drink away from her mouth she notes Lexa’s eyes drawn down to her lips and watches the smirk form on Lexa’s. Confused and ready to ask why the brunette is suddenly smirking at her, she notices Lexa’s hand coming up to her mouth. Instantly brought back to the last time this happened and what it led to Clarke feels the heat rising up the back of her neck as Lexa swipes her thumb across her bottom lip, collecting the salt left behind by Clarke’s drink. This time though, Clarke leans forward and takes the digit into her own mouth, clearing it of the salt before grazing her teeth over the pad of the finger while maintaining eye contact with Lexa. Green eyes harden and darken with arousal as Lexa very visibly swallows.

Clarke just pulls back with a grin and stands up and comes around to stand at the other end of the booth. Clarke turns her baby blues towards Lexa and without a single word pleads with the brunette to take her out into the crowd on the dance floor. Lexa rises, finishing her scotch and placing the glass back on the table, before taking Clarke’s hand and leading her through the people crowding around the bar to get their drinks. The blonde’s hand is small and warm in hers, fingers curling around her own as she follows Lexa. Turning to face Clarke, Lexa suddenly pulls the artist in close, resting her hands high on Clarke’s waist, possessive, protective and respectful all at once. As a new song starts to play Clarke takes a step closer to Lexa, wraps her arms around the taller woman’s shoulders and leans in to softly sing, “Move with me.” Suddenly spinning and placing her back against Lexa’s chest, her ass pressed into the cradle of her partner’s hips, Clarke grinds as soon as the bass drops.

Caught off guard, Clarke completes two figure eights with her hips before Lexa can get her hands to move. Lexa is instantly called back to last night, when Clarke was settled on top of her, wildly riding her fingers in pursuit of her release. The brunette can feel the hammering of her heart in her chest and thinks that Clarke must feel it to, knowing that if she were facing her, the blonde would know exactly where her mind had gone. Recovering as quickly as she can, the brunette glides her hands over pronounced hips, grip firm and pulling Clarke even further into her body, as if there was any space between them at all. Reaching behind her head, Clarke strokes up Lexa’s neck and winds her fingers into gentle waves to bring the other woman’s mouth to her neck. Complying easily, Lexa drops soft kisses against Clarke’s throat, heading south towards the spot where the blonde’s shoulder meets her neck-a spot Lexa knows is one of Clarke’s weaknesses-another gift of the night the spent together yesterday.

Sinking her teeth over the mark already there Lexa bites down gently earning a groan from the blonde as her hips stutter in their motion. A palm flattens against Clarke’s stomach just above her waist, Lexa’s pinky resting in the crease of her thigh, as the brunette’s hips pick up the motion Clarke’s had stopped. Unable to resist following their movement Clarke focuses on the feeling of the hand holding her steady and the sweep of Lexa’s tongue as it soothes the mark made darker by her attention. Lexa removes her mouth from Clarke’s neck only to turn the blonde around and draw her back into her arms, lodging her thigh between Clarke’s and bringing their hips together. The blonde’s mouth drops open as her center is dragged across strong muscles with the movement and her head drops to Lexa’s shoulder as the brunette restarts their movement together. Leaning in close to Clarke’s ear Lexa whispers, “You are not the only one who knows how to work their hips Miss Griffin.” She nips her ear as she finishes, “It’s all about pelvis rotation.”

Clarke is lost to the feeling of Lexa in front of her, under her, surrounding her. She can feel her everywhere, in her very core, and all she wants is more. Raising her face and pulling Lexa’s down she joins their lips in a kiss laced with every ounce of desire she feels, taking Lexa’s bottom lip between her own and sucking before going back for another taste. Lexa’s hands are tight, one against her lower back and the other on her hip, holding their bodies as close as they can get. The one on her lower back moves north, over the exposed skin in the middle of her spine where the dress cuts away, continuing up to clutch the back of her neck as Lexa’s impatience finally wins out and she takes control of the kiss from Clarke. Lexa sweeps her tongue into Clarke’s mouth and the blonde’s moan is lost between the two of them, the brunette moving them off of the dance floor. Clarke follows her motions blindly, adamant in her refusal to break their kiss.

The blonde finds herself pushed up against a wall seconds later, Lexa’s thigh pressed more firmly between her legs. Dropping down against it seeking more pressure Clarke is desperate in her want for more. “Lexa I need you to touch me,” she pleads after breaking the kiss. “I am touching you sweetness. In fact I’m doing quite a lot of touching you at the moment considering we’re in public.” “I don’t care if we’re in public right now. I need to feel you. Please Lexa.” Hearing the hunger in her tone Lexa pushes her thigh against Clarke harder, “Where do you need to feel me Clarke? Tell me.” “Everywhere Lexa. Anywhere. I just need you.” Heart fit to burst with a rush of adrenaline at the sound of the pure frenzied need coming from Clarke, Lexa abandons her plans of teasing the blonde. “Payback will have to come later then My Queen. I owe you for this morning after all.” Lexa runs her hand down from Clarke’s hips, over her thigh and under her dress. “I have only one rule for you sweetness,” Lexa begins. “I will give you what you so desperately want, but you must not make a single sound. As much as I adore having you moaning and crying out for more, we are in public, and I’m sure you remember how I feel about sharing. Your cries of pleasure are for my ears and my ears alone, so you have to remain silent as I build you up and watch you crumble beneath the pressure of the pleasure. Do you think you can manage that Clarke?” At Clarke’s frantic nodding Lexa finally slides a single finger through Clarke’s wetness with a quiet “Good girl.” She circles Clarke’s clit with the tip of that single finger, pressure light and teasing, before joining the first with a second. The circles grow smaller and more concentrated as well as harder and the blonde’s head rests against the wall behind her as she tries to keep her moans from escaping. A whimper breaks free when Lexa pushes her index and middle fingers inside of Clarke, which stills those fingers as Lexa looks up into Clarke’s eyes. Clarke can see the threat in the green on Lexa’s irises and has no doubt that she would make good on it. “I’m sorry, please Lexa don’t stop. I’m already so close.” “I will forgive you just this once, but make another sound Clarke and I promise you I will stop and leave you wanting and waiting. Do not test me again.” Clarke bites down on her lip hard enough to draw blood and satisfied that the blonde knows she is serious Lexa’s hand resumes its previous action. It takes three thrusts before Lexa can feel Clarke beginning to tighten around her, two after that before the blonde’s legs begin to tremble and looking at her face she knows the other woman is struggling in her fight to remain silent. Lexa partially hopes she will fail, if only because the orgasm she finally bestows upon Clarke will be that much more powerful. The other part of her however is more than ready to witness the beauty that is Clarke breaking apart in unadulterated gratification.

As the brunette brings her thumb up to press against a swollen clit a low squeak is released between them, almost too soft to hear. But she heard it. Ceasing all motion she once more looks at Clarke who is unapologetic in her search for the crest of her pleasure and before Lexa can speak the blonde beats her to it, “I swear to fucking god Lexa if you do not make me come right now I will do it myself. It’s impossible to stay completely silent with your fingers inside of me and your thumb against my clit when anyone could walk down this hallway and see us. Finish what you started or leave me alone so I can.” Eyes dark and stormy and a feral grin adorning her features she growls, “You’re going to regret making that threat Clarke, that much I guarantee.” Lexa runs circles over Clarke’s clit, pressure firm and unyielding as she resumes her thrusts. Seconds later Clarke’s teeth are pressing into her shoulder to quiet the sounds she can’t hold back as she comes, wetness tracking down Lexa’s hand and her own thighs.

A low whine accompanies the withdrawal of Lexa’s fingers and the brunette brings them up to Clarke’s mouth with a single word, “Open.” Clarke obeys without hesitation and takes the fingers into her mouth, groaning at the taste of herself that takes over her taste buds. Once they are cleaned Lexa takes her hand back and kisses Clarke with abandon, her own want being showcased despite the tight control she’s exerted over it all night. “I hope you are aware that we’ll be leaving My Queen. My plans for you cannot be accomplished in public.” Nodding Clarke says, “Let me just go say goodbye to Raven and Octavia.”

They find the two other women still seated in the booth they had left however long ago, only now Octavia has settled into Raven’s lap and is running her fingers through the older woman’s hair. “There you guys are!” Raven says. “O went to look for you about five minutes ago to let you know we were going to head home but she couldn’t find you.” Blushing from head to foot Clarke just looks at the floor, which tells Raven all she needs to know. Shaking her head and laughing at her friend she says, “Okay, well I’m going to take this one home before she passes out in my lap. You two be safe and have a good night. I’m assuming I shouldn’t expect you to be coming back to the apartment Clarke.” Meeting Raven’s eyes Clarke just shakes her head and warns her not to give voice to the thought she can see plainly on her face. Clearly Raven either doesn’t catch it or doesn’t care, because as Lexa and Clarke walk away and make their way to the exit of the bar she can hear Raven clear as day as she yells, “It’s going down!” closely followed by an apparently much more alert Octavia screaming, “I’m yelling timber!” much like they had earlier in the night up on stage. 

Without turning around she raises her left hand to offer a single finger in parting while she laces the other with one of Lexa’s and all but drags her out of the bar. They are met with a warm breeze outside the bar that does little to douse the fire burning between them. “I believe you said something about payback and regretting my threat in the bar Lexa?” Clarke asks with a Cheshire cat grin. “Worry not My Queen, I haven’t forgotten,” Lexa says. “My last promise of the night however, is that you will enjoy it.” She moves in to plant a kiss on pink lips. “Every. Single. Moment.” With that she takes Clarke’s hand and walks to the curb of the sidewalk to hail a cab. As they get in and Lexa gives the driver her address Clarke can’t help but think, “I’m already enjoying it and it hasn’t even begun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to add this, guess better late than never. Since songs make a more pronounced appearance in this chapter I thought I should list them:
> 
> Ignition (Remix)- R. Kelly {the kitchen scene while Clarke is cooking breakfast}  
> Timber- Pitbull & Ke$ha {the song that Raven and Octavia perform at karaoke night in case their last lines weren't clear enough}  
> Give It to Her- Tanto Metro & Davonte {the song that Clarke and Lexa are dancing to}
> 
> Thanks again for reading. Hope to see you all back for Chapter 4 :)


	4. It's Time for Me to Take It (I'm the Boss Right Now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an unapologetic grin Clarke meets Lexa’s eyes, “Are you going to punish me Miss Woods?” The corner of her mouth ticks up in a smirk as they pull up in front of Lexa’s hotel, “When I’m through with you Clarke, the last thing you will be calling it is a punishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I really hope you guys are ready for this one. There's a lot going in (and going down if you know what I'm saying) in this chapter. But the good news is that it's the penultimate chapter of this story! Yay for you guys for sticking with it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy as always, and please let me know what you think. Your comments and kudos truly do mean the world to me.

As soon as the door of the cab is shut Clarke is reaching for Lexa, itching to feel the brunette under her fingertips, against her chest, under her hips. The blonde finds her hands bound together by one of Lexa’s, long fingers wrapped around her wrists in a vice grip. “I don’t think so sweetness. Not tonight. After the stunt you pulled in the bar, you aren’t allowed to take what you want. I was prepared to forgive your actions in the shower this afternoon, but you just had to go and make it worse for yourself didn’t you baby girl?” With an unapologetic grin Clarke meets Lexa’s eyes, “Are you going to punish me Miss Woods?” The corner of her mouth ticks up in a smirk as they pull up in front of Lexa’s hotel, “When I’m through with you Clarke, the last thing you will be calling it is a punishment.”

Lexa releases the grip on Clarke’s wrists and exits the cab, holding the door open for the blonde and guiding her through the doors of the hotel with a hand barely resting on the small of her back. They walk through the lobby, Lexa nodding at the desk clerk as they pass, and head to the elevator. Once the doors of the elevator close behind them Clarke moves to reach for Lexa once more, and once more she is denied. Sidestepping the hand reaching out for her, Lexa just shakes her head no, standing back against the closed doors with her hands clasped behind her back. The way she is standing accentuates the muscles in her shoulders, the shirt she’s wearing pulled taut across them, button straining over her chest. Clarke is frozen in place, hand still stretched out in front of her meeting empty air. She swallows when she sees the stare Lexa has locked on her, a gaze that is simultaneously stoic and telling. She can see the desire plain in green eyes, accompanied by an underlying silent command she is more than ready to obey.

The elevator finally reaches the penthouse and Lexa steps aside to allow Clarke to exit first. Stepping into the foyer Clarke stops and turns, wondering where exactly this night is going to take her and finding that she isn’t the least bit worried because she trusts that Lexa will take care of her in ways she never knew she could need. Lexa nods her head in the direction of the bedroom and Clarke follows the silent direction. Lexa follows behind the blonde, admiring the sway of her hips and the movements of Clarke’s ass as she walks. When Clarke reaches the side of the bed she is halted by a single word in a voice that demands obedience, “Stop.” Clarke does. “Turn.” She does. “Strip.” She hesitates. Raising a single brow Lexa takes a step closer, “Did I stutter Clarke? Mumble perhaps? Surely there must be a reason that dress is still on your body and not on my floor.” Biting her lower lip Clarke considers the possibility that toying with Lexa might not be in her best interest at the moment but can’t bring herself to regret it.

“If you hope to ever be able to wear that dress again sweetheart, you should remove it. If I do it the fabric is unlikely to remain in one piece,” Lexa warns. Clarke shrugs and takes half a step forward. “Ah ah ah. You stay where you are Clarke. You had your moment of glory this afternoon. You are decidedly not in charge right now, am I clear?” The blonde nods, silent. “Good. Last chance. Take the dress off baby girl.” Clarke turns and sweeps her hair over her shoulder, baring the zipper at the back of the dress to Lexa in a wordless request for assistance. The brunette obliges her lover this request, being careful not to touch anything but the dress and the zipper as she lowers it. Clarke shrugs the shoulders off and lets it drop to the floor, left standing in a matching pair of black bra and panties, her red heels still adorning her feet. “Good girl. Come here Clarke.” Stepping into Lexa’s personal space Clarke is rewarded with a kiss that starts gentle and sweet and quickly turns hot and heavy at the first swipe of Lexa’s tongue against the seam of her lips.

When Lexa pulls back after only a short moment Clarke makes to follow her, unwilling to part from plump lips, but is stopped by a hand on her chest, fingertips pressing into her sternum. Blue eyes open and travel over darkened pink lips, up the slope of a graceful nose meeting green so dark with arousal they may as well be black. Choosing to take her chances with attempting to bring their mouths back together, this time she is halted by the fingers of Lexa’s other hand wrapping into the hair at the base of her head and pulling back, not enough to cause pain, but grip still strong enough to send a message. “This isn’t about you taking what you want Clarke. This is about you learning how to follow instructions. What would have happened if someone heard you while we were at the bar? What if they had come to investigate?” Lexa asks. Clarke raises her chin in defiance, but Lexa can plainly see the need swirling in pools of blue, notices creamy thighs clenched together in search of friction. With a smirk the brunette continues, “Perhaps that’s what you wanted. Is it Clarke? Did you want to be discovered? Pressed against a wall with your panties around your knees and my fingers inside you?” The blonde can’t contain the mewl that escapes through parted lips but doesn’t offer more than that and a slow blink. “I think you did Clarke. I think that’s exactly what you wanted. For someone to come down that hallway and see you coming apart beneath me, my name falling from your lips as you come for me.” The blonde takes her lower lip between her teeth and presses her thighs closer together. “So now you want to be quiet My Queen? Nothing to say?” Lexa asks as she steps forward, leading Clarke backwards towards the bed. “Let’s see how long your silence lasts this time around sweetness,” Lexa challenges as Clarke’s knees hit the bed and she falls into a sitting position on its edge.

“Jesus Lexa,” Clarke whines, “if I had known you could be this commanding I would have challenged you sooner.” “The rules are simple Clarke. Follow my instructions. Do not make a sound. Keep your hands to yourself. Am I understood?” The blonde arches an eyebrow, seeking permission to answer verbally. “Answer me.” “Understood _Commander_.” There is a barely noticeable waver in Lexa’s next directive, “Lay back on the bed Clarke.” Moving backwards until her head is resting on pillows at the head of the bed, Clarke watches as Lexa makes her way around the room, lighting candles as she goes, before stepping towards the door of the bedroom to turn the lights down low. The brunette unbuttons her shirt and leaves it hanging open, taking silent pleasure in the way that Clarke’s eyes are drawn to and locked on the lines of her abs. Climbing onto the foot of the bed she stalks towards Clarke as the blonde struggles to remain still in her impatience. Hands reach out to caress ankles, thumbs smoothing over the straps of the heels the blonde is wearing. Skimming her palms over the strong muscles of the other woman’s calves Lexa speaks again, “I am going to map every inch of your body Clarke. First with my hands. Every sweet spot, freckle, crease, curve, and valley will know what it is to be touched by my fingers, my palms, to have nails run gently across areas you would never guess to be so sensitive.” She follows her words with a barely there touch to the back of Clarke’s right knee. “Once my hands have learned the entirety of the exquisite body laid out before me, my mouth will take its turn. I want to memorize every taste you have to offer me. The sweetness of your lips, the salt of your spine, the tang of your center. Sampling delectation from head to foot until I am confident that the very last thing I will forget is the essence of every part of you.” Clarke’s legs fall open at the feather light touch of a single finger from her knee up the inside of her thigh. “And you my sweet, stubborn, impatient Queen, you will lie still, lie silent as I worship at the altar of your divinity. To fail in the endeavor of your restraint is to welcome me to begin anew in my exaltation.” The blonde’s hips give a subtle jerk at both the words and the welcome pressure of Lexa’s hands on her stomach. With a wry grin the brunette returns to her ankles, “Do you doubt the strength of my determination Clarke? You will learn to follow directions, one way or another sweetheart.”

Retracing paths previously taken over smooth legs it is with a pleased smile that Lexa’s hands crest hipbones to trail whispering touches north on the blonde’s ribs. Watching flesh prickle with the shiver the races across Clarke’s body the brunette continues on her journey, stopping as strong hands reach full breasts and gather their weight in soft palms. Chest heaving with the quickened pace of her shortened breath Clarke closes her eyes under the sheer force of the need coursing through her veins. “You will keep your eyes on me My Queen, lest I worry that you have missed something and I start over once more.” Blue eyes snap open and train on Lexa’s face, adoration as plain to see as the day is long. “Very good Clarke; see, you can listen.” Noting the strength with which the blonde is gnawing on her lip, Lexa reaches up to free it from the clutches of its captors, smoothing the pad of her thumb along it’s softness as she murmurs, “These lips are meant to be kissed and sucked and pressed against mine, tailor made to fit against the mouth that will soon be exploring the expanse of skin currently trembling beneath me; cease your abuse of them Clarke.” Resuming her study of Clarke’s body Lexa trails her index finger from Clarke’s lip down her jaw, tracing the cleft in her chin to continue down her neck and through the center of her chest, pausing only to circle the blonde’s navel before making the trip in reverse.

Raising her gaze to Clarke’s face Lexa says, “You did so well Clarke, I think perhaps you deserve a reward. Do you agree?” She is met with silence and a question in Clarke’s eyes. “You can answer sweetness. Let me hear the beautiful voice your insubordination has forced me to deprive myself of.” “Lexa, please kiss me. Please.” Bending forward Lexa brings her lips to Clarke’s, a sigh released between them of unknown origin as the brunette slants her mouth over that of the woman below her as she takes possession with the strength of her ardor. A hand comes up to cup a cheek as Lexa works her tongue into Clarke’s mouth, gliding against the muscle fighting with hers before coaxing it into her own mouth where she traps it gently between her teeth. Pulling back to look into the blonde’s face, Lexa places a tender kiss against the swollen lips of her partner before delivering her next order in a hushed whisper, “Turn over My Queen, there is still much to be explored.”

Clarke obeys without hesitation, unwilling to risk Lexa starting all over from the beginning when she already feels like she’s going to combust any moment. Resting her head on her folded arms she swallows a hum when Lexa straddles her, center pressed against the swell of her ass. Warm hands begin their journey at her neck, thumbs pressing in and working through the tension in the muscles. Lexa continues over her shoulders and down her arms, the touch so gentle that Clarke can barely feel it. Fingertips trail over biceps and down forearms, drawing a line across each palm before nails are added to the mix when they return in the opposite direction. When Lexa’s hands rest once more on Clarke’s shoulders the brunette leans forward to whisper into Clarke’s ear, “I have to admit I am quite pleased to discover that you are such a quick study Clarke. While your failure certainly had potential I would much rather concentrate on unexplored areas than repeating the same motions.” All Clarke does is gift Lexa with a soft smile that is quickly replaced with a mouth open on a silent moan when the other woman drags her fingernails down Clarke’s back from shoulder blades to the curve of her ass. Smoothing her hands back up Lexa smiles at the red trails left behind by her attentions. The brunette scoots backwards to palm the fleshy globes of Clarke’s ass, confident that the blonde barely held that groan back out of sheer will. Thighs are met with the same adoration as the rest of Clarke’s body and Lexa notes that the back of the blonde’s knees are at least marginally ticklish if the slight involuntary jerk she received when she glanced fingers over them is anything to go by. Clarke is stock still and full of tension as she waits for Lexa to start all over again, relieved when she says “I won’t punish a kneejerk reaction to being ticklish. That you cannot control sweetheart.” Lexa reaches Clarke’s ankles once more before reversing the direction of her hands and returning to shoulders now loose and free of tension. Pushing her body against Clarke’s back Lexa has to hold back her own sounds of pleasure when she feels warm skin against her exposed abdomen. “You feel so magnificent pressed against me Clarke. The warmth of your soft skin soaking into mine from first contact. I could spend days wrapped in the heat and belonging I find in your embrace,” Lexa breathes against Clarke’s ear. “My mouth waters in preparation of its expedition across the discovered treasures of this luxurious landscape. Remember the rules My Queen. Silence and stillness.”

Lips move from the blonde’s ear to her neck, feathered against her pulse point before being dragged down to a shoulder fraught with the strain of holding her body motionless when all Clarke wants is to turn over and be sent careening over the edge into bliss. Torturous kisses are placed from one shoulder blade to the other before teeth are embedded into the skin at the junction of shoulder and neck and once more Clarke nearly draws blood as she bites down on her lip to contain the sounds begging to be set free. Lexa directs her attention to the smoothness of Clarke’s back, meticulously painting her spine with soothing presses of her lips against tensioned rigidity. When she reaches the base of the blonde’s back Lexa plants a solid kiss in the middle of her back before reversing direction and tracing over each vertebra with her tongue, the salted skin tearing a low growl from deep in the brunette’s chest. Sweeping blonde waves out of her way Lexa opens her mouth against the muscle at the back of Clarke’s neck, sucking the skin into her mouth with an anything but gentle application of her teeth, her obvious intention of leaving a mark setting the blonde on fire. A satisfied grin graces her lips when she pulls away to view an already darkening bruise bordered by the impression of her teeth. Lexa moves back down Clarke’s body, kisses and bites and hickeys left in her wake until she reaches the blonde’s ass, taking it into her hands with a rough squeeze before scratching fingernails down the length of smooth legs. When she brings her hands back up the brunette makes sure to press her thumbs into the insides of creamy thighs where she can feel the results of her actions in the wetness that coats skin. “You’re so wet for me already Clarke and I’ve only just begun. Turn around sweetheart.”

Obedience immediate, Lexa’s eyes are drawn to the movement of Clarke’s chest as it bounces from the force with which the blonde follows her direction. A smug smile precedes Clarke’s “See something you like Commander?” Hands itching to reach out and relearn every curve of the body in front of her, Lexa gives in to their demands and cups full globes in her hands before answering Clarke’s question. “I see very many things that I like my dear. Not the least of which are breasts asking to be freed from their confinement and demanding attention.” The brunette reaches behind Clarke to unhook her bra, removing it and tossing it off the side of the bed before her head lowers to take a nipple into her mouth. Small hands clench in the sheets of the bed as Clarke silences her moan as Lexa’s tongue makes a slow circle around her nipple before flicking across it, its twin pinched between two fingers of the other woman’s left hand. Removing her mouth Lexa blows a cool stream of air across the abandoned nipple, watching it harden even further before kissing the skin just below it. Moving her head to meet Clarke’s gaze she asks, “Tell me My Queen, do you trust me?” Blue eyes clear from their lustful haze and meet green that are pleading for an affirmative answer and are uncertain that they will receive it. Reaching up to cup Lexa’s cheek, rules be damned, Clarke answers, “Yes Commander….Lexa, I trust you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” The smile that adorns Lexa’s lips nearly blinds Clarke in its brightness. “I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear that Clarke. Don’t move.” Lexa gets up and walks out of her bedroom towards the kitchen.

“Lexa? ‘I trust you’ doesn’t mean leave me alone in bed after you’ve gotten me worked up,” Clarke whines. Lexa returns with a tumbler of scotch on the rocks and a silk tie in her hand, “Patience sweetness. I promise I won’t leave you unsatisfied.” Kneeling on the bed after placing her glass on the night table Lexa straddles Clarke’s waist and holds up the tie, “I’m going to put this over your eyes, if that’s okay with you. We do not have to do anything you aren’t one hundred percent comfortable with Clarke. Just tell me.” Lifting her chin in submission Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes and reminds her, “I trust you Lexa.” Wrapping the widest part of the silk over Clarke’s eyes and around the back of her head, Lexa ties a knot into the material before pushing Clarke back to rest once more against the bed. “Being deprived of one sense often results in the others being more sensitive. Your inability to see me or what I’m doing will heighten your senses of hearing and touch and smell. You may not see me, but you will hear me, feel me and smell me much more strongly.” The lack of hesitance in Clarke’s choice to trust her fills Lexa with a warmth that she’s yet to feel with anyone else and the brunette takes a moment to delight in the foreign feeling. Clarke’s impatience interrupts her reflection when the blonde’s thighs begin to quiver between her own. “Is there something you need My Queen?” Lexa asks. The brunette notes that Clarke’s grip on her lesson of silence is holding strong when the blonde doesn’t answer the question. “Speak freely sweetness. Your dedication to maintaining your silence was admirable but for what I have planned for you a voice will be more than necessary.” “I need you to touch me Lexa. I need to come.” Sporting a wicked grin Lexa leans down to meet Clarke’s lips with her own and pulls back as she promises, “You will Clarke. But not before I teach you another valuable lesson. Do you know what edging is sweetheart?”

The whine Clarke releases, while answer enough to her question, is simultaneously an adrenaline rush and a heart wrenching sound. Lexa is torn between her desire to repay Clarke for the subtle torture she’s experienced throughout the day and her need to satisfy her until she is weak and boneless beneath her. “Patience is a virtue Clarke, one you seem to lack possession of. I think I know the perfect way to remedy that unfortunate situation. I am certain that building you up and taking you to the zenith of pleasure only to deny your free fall into bliss will be quite an effective motivator in my quest to instill the importance of such a value. Don’t you agree?” Groaning Clarke answers her, “I feel like my disagreement would only result in another lesson, so in the interest of limiting my torture, yes I agree.” Chuckling at the response Lexa leans down to peck Clarke’s lips and say, “I promise it will be the most enjoyable lesson you ever learn baby girl.”

With that Lexa directs her attention back to Clarke’s chest, cupping her hands around the blonde’s breasts and thumbing the nipples as the woman beneath her sighs a barely audible “Lexa.” Bestowing a kiss on each hardened peak, Lexa scoots back over Clarke’s legs so she can reach the woman’s stomach, planting kisses from side to side until there isn’t a single inch of the abdomen that hasn’t been caressed by her lips. Moving further south Lexa lightly drags her teeth over a hipbone and draws a gasp from parted lips. She reaches for the glass on the table and Clarke’s head perks in the direction of the sound of the ice clinking against the side of the tumbler. “Not the kind of thirst I need you to be quenching right now Lexa.” Taking a sip of her scotch Lexa reaches down to pinch Clarke’s side in reprimand, before bringing cold lips down to wrap around a nipple. “Jesus! That’s cold,” Clarke shouts. Lips widen in a grin around the peak in her mouth as Lexa increases the suction, the cold dissipating to be replaced with a heat Clarke can feel descending her abdomen to settle between her thighs. Bringing her focus to the other side of Clarke’s chest Lexa grazes her nipple with her teeth before closing her mouth around it to pay it equal amorous attention. Clarke’s hips are canting below her, searching for any kind of friction she can find. Lexa refuses to abandon her position at Clarke’s breasts, switching back and forth between left and right, kissing, licking, sucking and biting until she can taste the undercurrent of sweat breaking out across flushed skin. “I wonder how long it would take you to come only from the attention I pay to your breasts Clarke. A mission for another day perhaps,” Lexa thinks out loud.

Hearing the murmur of “not much more if the feeling racing through my blood is any indication” Clarke fails to keep under her breath Lexa pulls back. As she leans forward to bring their lips together Lexa makes sure to drag her middle over Clarke’s center, moaning when she feels the trail of wetness left behind on her abs. Hips rise off the bed seeking to maintain contact with the rigid muscles, friction sending a tingle across Clarke’s body as she finally receives the touch she’s been craving. The brunette positions her hands on Clarke’s waist and holds her down to the bed as she starts a slow grind against her. “God Lexa,” falls from the blonde’s mouth when the perfect pressure is pressed against her clit. “Relax Clarke, ease your breathing,” Lexa instructs as she swivels her hips just a touch faster. Fingers scramble up Lexa’s arms to tighten into a grip on her shirt and pull her down into a kiss that almost has her forgetting the lesson she’s trying to teach the blonde. Sensing that Clarke is growing close Lexa launches herself off the bed, removing all contact between them which brings an immediate stop to the pleasure flowing through the blonde. “No Lexa come back. Please,” Clarke pleads. “You can beg all you want sweetheart, but you will still learn a lesson in patience tonight.” Lexa sees the twitch in Clarke’s hand before it begins to move and she leans forward quickly to press both wrists into the bedspread. “No Clarke. You will not bring yourself pleasure either. Do not test me again. I will not hesitate to restrain you if necessary.” Thighs slap together at the threat in Lexa’s tone as Clarke chokes out a “Fuck Lex.”

“Someone enjoys the idea of being restrained I see. Would you like that Clarke? Being even more at my mercy than you are right now? Hands tied to the bed as I ravish you? Unable to touch me at all as I send you reeling over and over again?” Lexa asks rhetorically. Clarke struggles to free her hands still held in a vice grip against the bed, needing to feel Lexa under her fingers, wanting to coax the unnaturally stoic woman into giving in to the blonde’s desire for more. “Perchance one day I will satiate your obvious desire to be bound and begging for deliverance from the succulent torture I am capable of subjecting you to. Today is not that day My Queen; I have other plans for you.” Straddling Clarke’s prone form once more Lexa ponders, “Now, where was I?” “You were driving me fucking crazy, that’s where you were Lexa.” 

Chuckling Lexa replies, “Have I told you how much I enjoy your sassiness Clarke? Truly I do. Frankly I’m a fan of your mouth in all ways one can be a fan of something, but your wit and sharp tongue truly bring me such joy.” “Right now I’m much more concerned with your tongue bringing me an orgasm, can we make that happen?” Clarke sasses. “Not just yet sweetheart.”

Clarke releases a pitiful whine when Lexa brings their joined hands up above the blonde’s shoulders, pinning her in place. She descends and takes Clarke’s lower lip between her teeth, pulling back gently and smiling when the blonde’s head unconsciously follows her withdrawal. “Keep your hands where they are and your reward will arrive soon enough Clarke.” Hands clench into the pillow they rest against as Lexa moves down her body, kisses pressed against her skin every few inches until the brunette is laying on her stomach between spread legs. Running a single finger over the patch of underwear made a darker shade of black from Clarke’s arousal Lexa silently basks in the goosebumps that rise over the blonde’s body. Turning her head to the side she sucks marks into the insides of Clarke’s thighs as she gently strokes across her partner’s clit over her panties. With a particularly harsh bite to the crease of her thigh Clarke yelps, and then her panties are being drawn down her legs and thrown to the side to join her bra on the floor. Before Clarke can even give voice to the plea resting on her tongue, Lexa’s mouth is covering her center, turning the appeal for mercy into a drawn out moan of the brunette’s name. Consumed in her thirst for the taste only the blonde’s wetness can provide Lexa brings her hands up to Clarke’s thighs and pushes them further apart, opening the soaked pussy to the full attention of her lips, tongue and teeth.

The ripping of fabric from above is what draws her focus to the head of the bed to see Clarke’s hands embedded deep into the pillows as feathers rain down over her. “Don’t you dare fucking stop again Lexa,” Clarke says, ignorant to the crown of white she’s currently wearing. Lexa can’t contain the laugh that breaks free at the sight and the ensuing pout that forms over Clarke’s lips. She reaches up to dust feathers off the blonde’s face, leaning down to nip at her earlobe before whispering “Patience baby girl,” and reaching for her glass of scotch. Removing an ice cube from the liquid she once more takes her place between Clarke’s thighs and resumes her interrupted activity. Sliding her tongue along the side of Clarke’s clit and down the other before teasing over her entrance, she waits until Clarke’s focus is on the feeling of Lexa’s mouth on her center before taking the ice and circling the nipple of the blonde’s left breast. A shout of “fuck” is accompanied with a jerk of her hips that nearly dislodges Lexa’s mouth from sucking on the engorged bundle of nerves before her. Switching sides Lexa drags the ice from Clarke’s nipple down the center of her chest to then trace a line across her pelvis, the water collecting in the blonde’s navel as the cube continues to melt as it is placed against feverish flesh. “Lexa please make me come. I need to come,” Clarke implores. “Not yet My Queen.”

Clarke swears she is going to literally burst into flames if she doesn’t come within the next few minutes. She feels like she’s losing more and more of her sanity every time Lexa touches her but then stops before she can achieve release. “Maybe challenging her wasn’t your smartest idea Griffin,” she thinks. Lexa waits until she can see Clarke is calm once more before bringing her fingers to brush against her entrance, hips thrusting down in an attempt to draw them inside. Giving her lover what she wants Lexa slides first one then two fingers into Clarke, thrusting slow and gentle in spite of the desire she feels to stroke into her with abandon until Clarke arches under her screaming her pleasure for the world to hear. Lexa knows that Clarke’s very limited patience has already been worn so thin it would be translucent if it were a visible entity, yet she reigns in her appetite and keeps her movements calm and steady, softly but determinedly pushing Clarke higher and higher. Clarke decides to remain silent, hoping that Lexa won’t notice how incredibly close she is to falling over the edge into orgasm. It is a baseless hope because at the first sign of constriction over her fingers Lexa removes them and cleans them of Clarke’s wetness even as the blonde lets out a sound that is closer to a sob than a moan. “God Lexa I’m sorry okay? I shouldn’t have challenged you at the bar, shouldn’t have threatened you. I can be patient, I swear. I have been patient. Please just let me fucking come.” “I will sweetness. Eventually. Speaking of your threat earlier tonight, I think I know just how you can show me you truly regret making it.”

Lexa clambers over Clarke’s form to remove the tie keeping her eyes hidden, eyes that widen when they see the blown pupils and overwhelming need showcased in Lexa’s, accompanied by a salacious grin on lips still wet with Clarke’s essence. Wrapping her hand around the back of the blonde’s neck Lexa brings her forward into a passionate kiss, sharing Clarke’s taste between them. Lips and tongues slide over and against each other as Clarke finally brings her hands against Lexa’s body, resting on her hips but for a moment before tracing the defined lines on her abdomen then reaching around to draw the brunette’s hips further into her own. Clarke breaks off the kiss when the need for oxygen becomes too great to ignore and rests her forehead against Lexa’s, breath coming out in warm puffs against swollen lips. “Tell me Commander, what is it going to take for you to make me come?” Lexa sits back on her legs and meets a heavy lidded gaze, “I’m not going to make you come My Queen, at least not yet.” “Lexa, you just said-“ Clarke’s complaint is cut off by Lexa’s fingers against her lips. “I’m not going to make you come right now; you are.” Forehead furrowed in confusion, the question is on the tip of Clarke’s tongue until the realization dawns in her eyes and a blush heats her cheeks. “No need to be embarrassed baby girl. You can make the threat, I am confident in your ability to carry it out.”

Lexa pushes Clarke back to recline against the pillows behind her and takes a seat between Clarke’s legs. “All you have to do is follow through on the threat you made in the bar, follow my instructions and come. Once you do your lessons for tonight will be completed and I will reward you for your dedication and studiousness Clarke. You do want to be rewarded don’t you sweetness?” Lexa asks with a grin. Knowing she won’t get a response from the stubborn blonde she continues, “There are only two rules for you to follow. You do not come unless I allow it. You do not touch anything until you’re told to. Understood?” Receiving a nod in confirmation from the blonde Lexa begins. “Put your hands on your stomach. Feel how soft your skin is. Feel the rise and fall with each breath you take. Run your fingers across your skin and imagine my fingertips trailing against you. Gentle and slow. Taking my time and memorizing the touch of your skin against mine.” Clarke does as instructed; her legs clenched together in both frustration and need. “Good. Now bring your hands up to your chest, palms cupping your breasts. Focus on the weight of them in your hands, their fullness, their heaviness. Move your hands up to your throat, feel your pulse hammering against your fingers, heart racing with your need for me. Tell me how fast your heart is beating Clarke.” “It feels like it’s going to beat straight out of my chest, pounding against the inside of my rib cage.” “Bring your hands back down to your chest, trace gentle lines across your breasts and sternum, calm the racing of your heart. Breathe Clarke.” The blonde takes a deep breath and does her best to follow the directions, heartbeat slowing fractionally when she meets Lexa’s reassuring gaze. “You’re doing so well baby girl, so well. Spread your legs for me, show me how wet you are Clarke. I want to see the physical evidence of your longing for me.” Another burst of wetness coats the student’s thighs at the command and she hurries to obey, Lexa’s breath catching in her throat at the sight of Clarke’s pussy wet and wanting and waiting in front of her. “You are absolutely drenched sweetness, soaking your thighs and my sheets with your need. Bring your hands down to your thighs, smooth them over the top and back up the inside, feel your muscles clench at the promise of more.” Clarke’s fingers clench instinctually over her thighs, leaving red marks in their wake as they blaze a trail up towards her center.

“Now stop. Bring your hands back to your chest. Cup your breasts again. Gently squeeze them. Run your fingers over them, trace circles around your nipples until they start to harden.” The blonde bites her lip at the feelings flowing through her, her previous embarrassment all but overrun by her hunger. “With a single finger fun the tip across your nipples. Catch them between your finger and thumb and pinch. Roll them between your fingers. Feel how responsive you are, how easily your nipples harden into peaks at the slightest attention. Every time you touch your nipples you can feel an equal response between your legs, aching to touch your clit, slide your fingers inside your pussy. But you can’t, not yet My Queen.” “Jesus Lexa, I can’t wait much longer, my whole body is on fire,” Clarke says. “Patience baby girl, we’ll get there. Slide one hand down, over your stomach and between your thighs. Cup yourself, feel the heat and wetness, push the heel of your hand against your clit, feel how swollen it is, how it begs for attention.” The blonde’s hips are quick to jump from the bed at the first touch against her clit, the exquisite torture of being teased limiting the control Clarke has over her own body.

“Lie still sweetheart, breathe. Lay the tip of your middle finger between the lips of your pussy, just under your clit and resting against your entrance. Keep teasing your nipples with the other hand. Move your finger slowly up and down, still avoiding your clit.” Clarke does as instructed, her pace a bit too fast for Lexa’s liking but she allows it for a few seconds. “Feel the way you get wetter, the way you get hotter. Feel the increase in your need and its reflection in your pulse as you thirst for more. Slowly drag your finger up to rest against your clit. Can you feel it pulsate under your fingertip Clarke?” The blonde can do little more than nod silently, too focused on finally being able to touch herself in a direct way. “Push down against it, steady and firm, then release. Do it again. Pinch your nipples as you push down. Now move your finger in circles, slow and soft. Feel the way your hips jerk, wanting more. Make ten circles.” When Clarke gets to the ninth Lexa continues, “Slide your finger down and slip just the tip of it inside your pussy, focus on the clenching of muscles around it. Move it, in and out, five times, nice and slow.” Clarke does as she’s told, maintaining an even speed with each thrust. “Good sweetheart. Now back up to your clit. Fifteen circles this time. Still soft, still slow. Then back to your pussy for ten strokes, a little deeper each time until your finger is as deep as you can get. Focus on how warm and wet you are, imagine it’s my finger inside of you, rubbing against your clit, touching you in all the right ways.” Clarke’s breaths are coming in gasps, chest heaving and her skin 

glistening with sweat as she gets closer and closer to achieving release.

“Back to your clit for twenty circles, feel yourself right at the knife’s edge of an orgasm then stop. Hands back on your chest, pinching and pulling your nipples.” The glare Clarke sends her way could melt the polar ice caps, but Lexa is undeterred; the brunette knows the payoff will be well worth the torture of the journey, and Clarke will find that out for herself soon enough. “Good Clarke, now hands back down between your legs. One on your clit as the other slides two fingers into tight wet heat. Take your fingers out and bring them to your lips, clean them of your wetness, see how good you taste. Understand why I am always so eager to have your wetness coating my tongue, to have your come filling my mouth.” Clarke maintains eye contact with Lexa as she sucks her fingers clean, releasing them from her lips with a wet pop.

“Back to your pussy, two fingers sliding deep, moving faster with each circle over your clit. Listen to the sounds around you, your gasps and moans, the wet slide of your fingers as they move over you and inside you. Ten deep strokes then stop. Hold your fingers still inside your pussy, feel the quiver of your walls desperate for movement.” Lexa can see the muscle in Clarke’s forearm straining as she struggles valiantly to keep her fingers at a standstill when all she wants is to fly over the edge into satisfaction. “Pinch your clit, hold it between your thumb and finger, feel the pulse of blood flowing into it, feel it grow beneath your fingers. Start thrusting again, feel your pussy getting tighter and tighter around them. Circle your clit again; make them smaller and more concentrated, now faster. Imagine it’s my tongue working over your clit.” “Fuck Lexa, you need to let me come or I can’t be held accountable for what I might do,” Clarke warns. Disregarding her statement Lexa continues, “Feel yourself teetering on the edge of orgasm, need so sharp it could cut glass. Move your hands faster, both of them. Chase after that elusive release, thrusting harder, stroking deeper, fingers pounding into your pussy as the distinct sounds of wetness echo in your ears. I can see how close you are Clarke, just a little further baby girl.” Lexa watches as Clarke drives herself closer and closer to the brink and has to bring her own legs together at the sight of the girl so eager to fall apart in front of her.

“You’re fucking yourself so well sweetness, you’re almost there. I’m so proud of you Clarke; you’ve done so well tonight. I can’t wait to send you over the edge myself, feel you come apart against me, under me, on top of me. Faster circles, good baby, now show me how well you can listen. Show me how much you’ve learned your lesson. Show me how much you want me. Be a good girl and come for me My Queen.” Clarke trips over the edge as soon as the sentence is finished, legs slamming together, back arching in a perfect bow and head thrown back as a hoarse scream is torn from her throat. Lexa watches as the tremors travel Clarke’s body from head to toe and back again, muscles tight with tension as her lover continues moving both of her hands, drawing the much anticipated orgasm out for as long as she possibly can. The brunette is entranced by the image before her, a more beautiful sight nonexistent when compared to the blessing laid in her bed. 

No longer able to restrain herself Lexa moves forward and takes Clarke’s hands into her own, removing them from their perches on her body and entwining their fingers. She leans forward and drapes her body across Clarke’s, skin meeting skin in every available space as she brings them face to face. The blonde’s eyes are closed, mouth open as she attempts to regain her breath and Lexa is frozen in place, blown away by the fact that she’s been bestowed the gift of being able to witness something so incredible as this woman being torn apart in pleasure and brought back together again. She brings their joined hands up above Clarke’s shoulders and waits for the woman below her to open her eyes, meeting their crystal blue gaze with a smile imbued with the power of a thousand suns. “Hey,” Clarke whispers. Lexa is silent as she bends down, bringing their lips together in a gentle press that speaks more than her words ever could. Clarke is slow to respond, stomach still fluttering in the wake of the orgasm still flowing through her body. Lexa pulls back and looks into Clarke’s eyes once more, the blonde eventually growing concerned with her lack of speech. “Why do you keep looking at me like that Lexa?” “How am I looking at you My Queen?” “Like you’re trying to memorize the way my face looks right now. Like you’re finding it hard to believe that I’m in front of you.” Lexa kisses her again, soft and sweet and slow. “I am trying to memorize the way your face looks right now. I am finding it hard to believe that you’re in front of me right now. In all my years and all my travels I have never come across anyone or anything more beautiful than what I’m looking at right now Clarke.” The blonde doesn’t respond but to bring their lips together again, squeezing the fingers that slot between hers like they were created to belong only there. Lexa gives in to the temptation, to the want she can feel in every press of Clarke’s lips against her own. Eyes close, bodies press so close together that neither Clarke nor Lexa can tell where one begins and the other ends. Lexa can feel Clarke’s heart racing in her chest, can feel her own matching its rhythm, as physically in sync as it is possible for them to be.

Releasing one of the blonde’s hands Lexa brings hers up to brush the hair away from Clarke’s face, smoothing over a forehead slick with sweat and tracing down cheekbones flush with color from the exertion. “ _Meizen_.” The unknown word captures Clarke’s attention and her brow furrows in confusion as Lexa continues, “ _Yu ste meizen Klark. Ai laik kwelen gon yu.”_ The brunette’s hands are the gentlest Clarke has ever felt against her body, soothing and calming with the same level of expertise with which they brought her to the heights of pleasure. “Lex?” Lexa nuzzles into the skin of Clarke’s neck with a noncommittal “hmm”. “What did you just say?” the blonde asks. Lexa’s answer sweeps across her throat, soft and silky, “I said you’re beautiful, Clarke. And that I am weak for you.” Clarke feels her heart skip a beat at Lexa’s response, both the words and the tone.

“I think your most recent performance is evidence to the contrary Lexa. You’re anything but weak. Strong and assertive and aggressive, yes. But weak? I don’t think so. You played my body like an instrument you’ve been playing for years, with a presence that earned every bit of the title of _Commander_.” Lexa’s whine is felt more than heard and Clarke notices the way her thighs are pressed tightly together between her own. The brunette brings their joined hands to the apex of her thighs, pressing Clarke’s fingers against the wet heat apparent even over her slacks, “This is what I meant when I said weak sweetness. I’ve been like this since the bar, and you’ve barely touched me. My weakness has little to do with physical strength. And every time you call me that, another surge of wetness coats my thighs.” Turning her body so Lexa rests beneath her on the bed, Clarke presses against her firmly before removing her hand and crawling steadily down her body until she rests between her legs.

“Well Commander, I think it’s time I had my turn.” Releasing the button on her slacks and lowering the zipper Clarke plants kisses against Lexa’s abdomen while she pulls her pants and underwear down her legs. Once they are free she pushes against inner thighs in a silent directive for Lexa to spread her legs. At the first touch of Clarke’s tongue against her clit Lexa is calling Clarke’s name, curling fingers in blonde hair as if her lover had any intention of moving away from her. The blonde wastes no time in bringing her hands into the mix. One reaches up to palm a breast, feeling the nipple harden to a point against her palm even through the material of the bra Lexa still wears, as the other runs a single finger up and down Lexa’s center, quickly becoming coated in wetness. Sliding that finger inside of the brunette Clarke waits until Lexa’s body is practically vibrating with need before adding another. Lexa tightens her grip in Clarke’s hair and pulls her forward, arching her hips to meet the mouth she so desperately wants to bring her over the edge. “Clarke, I’m close.” The blonde’s only response is to move her hand faster as she hums around the clit in her mouth. The vibrations and the suction proves to be too much for Lexa to handle because she comes on a shout and Clarke is being held in her position, her mouth open over Lexa’s pussy as she rides the wave of her orgasm. Shortly after the shockwaves have lessened Lexa lets go of Clarke’s hair and the blonde climbs upwards to straddle Lexa’s waist. She runs her fingers in circles against Lexa’s abdomen and chest saying, “I hope you don’t think I’m done with you Commander.”

It isn’t until several rounds of back and forth later that the two women find themselves curled around each other in the bed, limbs tangled together and blonde and brunette strands joining to form what looks like one head of hair. Lexa is lying on her back with Clarke against her chest, one arm wrapped around the blonde’s waist as the other trails gentle fingertips back and forth on the arm Clarke has draped across her hips. They’ve been relaxing in the comfort of the silence and the warmth of the other’s embrace for the last twenty minutes or so, moonlight filtering into the window and shining over both of them. The quiet is broken by Clarke’s question, “What’s your favorite color?” Green eyes open in confusion and look down at the girl resting against her chest, “What?” Clarke leans on her elbow and picks herself up off of Lexa’s chest so she can meet her gaze, “What’s your favorite color? I’ve spent the whole weekend with you but I feel like I know next to nothing about you.” A small smile breaks out across the brunette’s face as she replies, “So in your thirst for knowledge pertaining to me you decided to go with my favorite color?” “Just answer the question Lex. You can tell a lot about a person by their favorite color.”

“Green. My favorite color is green.” “See that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Clarke replies. “Green 

symbolizes growth, harmony and freshness. That tells me more about you than just your favorite color.” “That has nothing to do with why it’s my favorite color though Clarke. Had you asked that question, you’d have learned much more,” Lexa says. “Okay, then-” “Oh no. It’s my turn. You can ask your question after you answer mine.” Clarke huffs, “Fine.” “Where is the one place in the world where you feel the safest?” “Jump right into the deep end why don’t you Lexa? Alright, I’d have to say the tree house my dad and I built the summer before I turned eleven. We worked on it every day for weeks, until it was perfect. And it became my own little sanctuary. I could go up there and escape whatever was going on in my life and just be free.”

Lexa responded to her answer with a kiss and a nod that encouraged Clarke to ask her question. “Why is green your favorite color Lexa?” “Green is more than just a color Clarke. Green is a feeling. Green is a smell. Green is a thousand little memories. Green is the smell of freshly mowed grass at an early morning soccer game when I was six. Green is the feeling and the color of seaweed wrapped around my feet on my first trip to the beach. Green is the smooth edges of the glass I found on that same shore years later, every imperfection and sharp edge worn away by its journey through the ocean to be exactly where I was. Green is the tint of the ocean as the sun sets just below the horizon. Green is the color of the sky after a spring thunderstorm, the smell of rain still in the air. Green is the herbs in my grandmother’s kitchen as she teaches me the secret family recipes. Green is Christmas trees and summer leaves and the kind, patient eyes of my grandfather as he teaches me lessons without making me feel like I was learning anything at all.”

Clarke is left speechless, just staring at Lexa like she can’t believe that the other woman is even real. Growing slightly embarrassed under the unwavering gaze Lexa opens her mouth to ask another question but is stopped by Clarke’s mouth against her own. When the blonde pulls away she gives a subtle shake of her head and says, “You’re incredible Lexa. Just incredible. I can’t believe I ever got lucky enough to meet you at that gala Friday night.” Reaching up to twirl a blonde curl around her finger Lexa responds, “The luck was all mine Clarke, I assure you. I fear I’m going to find it impossible to board my flight tomorrow evening.” That stops Clarke’s hand in its journey over Lexa’s stomach. Her blood runs cold and all the feeling in her body suddenly disappears as she whispers, “What?” It takes the brunette a second to realize what she’d said and as soon as she does she wishes she could take it back. “Clarke this is not how I planned on telling you I promise. I was-” “Planning on telling me what Lexa? What are you talking about?” Lexa sits up, bringing Clarke with her, until they’re both sitting on the bed and facing each other. She reaches for Clarke’s hand, a seed of hurt taking root when the blonde moves her hands out of reach. “I’m flying back to California tomorrow Clarke. My flight leaves at 6PM.”

Lexa hears the hitch in Clarke’s breath but before she can take action the blonde is off the bed and making her way around the room like a hurricane searching for her clothes. Lexa can barely understand what she’s mumbling but she catches snippets of “should have known better” and “can’t believe I let this happen” from Clarke’s mouth. “Clarke, please, let me explain sweetheart,” she attempts. “No Lexa, you don’t need to explain anything to me. I understand totally. Hell, it isn’t like I didn’t know you worked with Wells. That’s how you were introduced after all. It’s fine.” Lexa tries again, “No Clarke, you don’t understand. Please, My Queen, just listen to me.” “Don’t. Just don’t Lexa. Don’t call me that. Not when you’re getting on a plane in less than twenty-four hours and this was nothing more to you than an extended booty call. Just let me get dressed and let me leave.” Clarke is openly crying now, trying to get dressed and shield her tears at the same time and Lexa can feel her heart constrict in her chest at the sight. She moves forward to try to stop Clarke, to attempt to explain one more time, but when she reaches out for Clarke’s arm her hand is slapped away. “Don’t touch me. I’m fine. I just…I need to go. It was fun Lexa; it’s fine that that’s all it was. Have a safe flight.” With a barely there kiss on her cheek Clarke is out the door with a sob and a slam, and Lexa drops to her knees in the middle of the bedroom, tears tracking down her cheeks in a mirror image of the girl that just ran out of her room, out of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping none of you hate me all that much. I'll be hiding out under my covers just in case. By all means-feel free to let me know what you think in a comment or a message on tumblr. And I hope I haven't lost you with this huge dose of angst. Hope to see you back for the last chapter. (:


	5. Ain't No Way (I'll Ever Be Through With You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is where I got my first glimpse of you,” the artist says as she gestures around the ballroom that held their first meeting. “I just wanted to see it with you one more time before you go back to California. I wanted to solidify my memory of this room and its association with the incredible woman I was lucky enough to meet and get to know over the weekend, however short-lived it was meant to be. I just need a minute here, with you, to engrain the feeling into my memory.” Lexa’s eyes close to keep her tears at bay when she hears the hint of pain still left in Clarke’s voice, regret flowing through her at the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have (FINALLY) come to the final chapter of this fic. First I want to apologize for the unprecedented delay between this chapter and the last. I was preparing for a cross country move and life got in the way and I wasn't able to dedicate as much time to writing as I would have liked. But it's here at last.
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you for taking this ride with me. For every hit, comment and kudos-they all truly mean the world to me. I never imagined this story would turn into what it is today, but I wouldn't change it for anything. I hope this last chapter lives up to the expectations you've formed while reading this fic, and I hope because of it you'll give my other stories a chance as well.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this last chapter in the comments section or in a message over on tumblr. I look forward to hearing from you. And last but not least, happy reading. :)

The pounding on the door is what disturbs Raven and Octavia from their slumber wrapped together on the couch. “Shit, did we fall asleep during the movie again?” Raven asks. “Apparently we’re getting old babe,” is Octavia’s answer. “Speak for yourself O; I am a beacon of youth and energy.” Getting up and walking towards the door Octavia just shakes her head with a wry grin before replying, “I’m just going to gently remind you that you fell asleep first Rae.” Furious knocking interrupts whatever Raven’s response might have been. “Alright I’m coming I’m coming. Jeez Clarke, did you forget your keys again?” Opening the door Octavia doesn’t find the blonde hair and blue eyes she was expecting. Instead she is met with red-rimmed green widened in worry and fear, and a lower lip that trembles when the visitor tries to speak.

“Babe tell Clarke next time she forgets her keys she’s sleeping in the hallway!” calls Raven from the living room. “Lexa,” Octavia begins, “what are you doing here?” “Lexa?! Why would Lexa be here?” comes Raven’s voice as she walks towards the door. Lexa opens her mouth again to answer but is cut off by Raven, “Where is Clarke?” That breaks the silent brunette out of her stupor. “She isn’t here?” Lexa asks. “What do you mean she isn’t here Lexa? She left the bar with you. What the fuck is going on?” Octavia says. Tears gather once more in viridian eyes and Raven reaches forward to bring Lexa into the apartment and settling her on the couch. “Lexa, tell us what happened. Why are you looking for Clarke? She should be with you and you should be at your hotel.” “We were. We left and went to my hotel. Then we, god I don’t even know what happened, it happened so fast. We fought? I let it slip that I had to get on a flight tomorrow. She didn’t react well. She thinks I just wanted an extended one night stand while I was in New York.” Octavia lifts her hand to her face and smacks it against her forehead. “You two are fucking ridiculous already I swear. You didn’t tell her did you?” Confused Lexa turns to Octavia with a raised brow. “Yeah Lexa, we know. We’ve known. The question is, why doesn’t Clarke know?”

At that Lexa gets up from the couch and starts pacing. “I didn’t know what she wanted. I didn’t know how to have the conversation. How to even start the conversation.” Raven laughs and collapses back against the couch. “What part of this situation is even remotely funny?” Lexa snarls. “The fact that you’re this hotshot business type who demands the attention of a room but you can’t have a simple conversation with Clarke because you’re so gone on her after only two days.” At that Lexa’s mouth snaps shut. Octavia just hangs her head, muttering “I have to do everything myself” under her breath. “Lexa, you have to talk to her.” “Why do you think I’m here Octavia?! Clarke ran out of my hotel room, with tears running down her cheeks, thinking that all I wanted was her to warm my bed. I tried to explain but I couldn’t get the words out and then she was just gone. I came here because I assumed this is where she would be,” Lexa says. “You have a lot to learn about Clarke, Lexa. When she’s hurt, she always goes to the same place. She’s been going there since she was eleven and it hasn’t changed, probably won’t ever change. The only reason I am going to tell you where she is is because Wells vouched for you. And I see the way you look at her when you think no one is watching. But I swear to god, if you don’t fix this, I’ll put my degree to good use; you won’t survive me,” Raven warns.

“I’m going first, you know Clarke won’t listen to a word Lexa has to say unless one of us lowers her defenses first babe,” Octavia says. “Go O, I’ll bring Lexa in around forty-five minutes. Gives you time to get there and bring Clarke down from DEFCON 5.” “I love it when you talk nerdy to me Raven,” Octavia replies with a wink and a kiss to Raven’s cheek. “Alright, I’m going to head over now. I’ll see you both soon. Everything will be okay Lexa, you and Clarke just need to learn to use your mouths for talking as well as other things.” The blush that rises on Lexa’s cheeks rivals the heat of the summer sun and she is unable to come up with a retort before the apartment door is closed and Octavia is gone.

“She’s right you know,” Raven says. The red in Lexa’s cheeks deepens and Raven continues, “Not about that! Well yeah, she’s right about that too because this all could have been avoided. But I meant that she was right when she said everything would be okay. Clarke can be impulsive and stubborn and she jumps to conclusions, usually the wrong ones. But she’s also compassionate and understanding and patient. You just have to explain it to her Lexa.” Nodding Lexa takes a deep breath before she asks, “How long have you and Octavia known?” With a laugh Raven responds, “Since before the bar. Wells let it slip when he was here before Clarke came back, before we even really knew there was a reason for us to be invested in what he was talking about. We just also knew that it was something that Clarke had to hear from you. That’s why we never said anything. We assumed you would handle it before the situation devolved to, well, this shitshow. But, this we can fix.” Wiping her suddenly sweaty palms against her pants Lexa takes a seat next to Raven on the couch, “What if she refuses to listen to me?” “She will. She might put up a fight at first, but you just keep coming at her and make her listen. Clarke’s stubbornness has a limit, I’m pretty sure that limit includes sad green eyes belonging to gorgeous women named Lexa.” A sound that is half laugh half sob escapes from Lexa’s throat. “Everything will be fine Lexa. Trust us. We know Clarke better than Clarke knows Clarke.”

“She’s in her tree house isn’t she Raven?” The mechanic’s eyes widen in surprise before she answers the question, “Yeah, she’s in her tree house. You know about the tree house?” Hanging her head Lexa groans, “She told me about it right before I slipped about the flight. Told me it was her sanctuary, the place she felt the safest. She’s there right now because of me.” Reaching forward and resting her hand on the other woman’s back Raven consoles her, “Lexa, no. She’s there because she needed space and time and a break to think. She’s there because of a misunderstanding, one that can be cleared up. The simple fact that you know about the tree house tells me more than enough to know that this situation is going to be absolutely fine. Clarke never tells anyone about the tree house, definitely not after only two days. Come on, it’s time we head over anyway. I’m sure Octavia has Clarke calmed down enough by now. Let’s go fix this huh?” With a firm nod Lexa stands. “Yes, let’s.”

Octavia pulls up outside the Griffin residence and is called back to the thousands of days her, Clarke and Raven spent here. They were together almost every day without fail while growing up. They’ve seen each other at their best and at their worst and were there for each other through everything in between. This yard has seen laughter and shrieks of joy and tears and screams of anguish. The tree house nestled in the boughs of a sturdy oak has been witness to breakups and make-ups and its walls are saturated by both love and the pain of loss. The three of them spent every night up in that tree house for two weeks after Clarke’s dad passed away, Clarke because she couldn’t bear to be anywhere else, and Raven and Octavia because they couldn’t bear to not be with Clarke.

Every night for fourteen days they crowded together in the tree house, blanket burritos formed for warmth as much as comfort as Abby delivered dinner that Raven and Octavia made sure Clarke ate. Raven and Clarke were sixteen, Octavia fifteen, and none of them knew how to handle the loss of a man who was so much more than a father to all of them. Thinking back on it now Octavia feels the tears fill her eyes and looks up at the night sky, the same sky that Jake Griffin taught them all to love because he always wanted his girls to remember: “Being made of stardust, you are much like a star. You shine with light, give warmth, and burn with inner fire. You don’t need outside energy, you are energy.” O can feel the way she misses him settle like a lead weight in the pit of her stomach and not for the first time wishes that it could have been anyone else but Jake on the road that night, wishes that they all still had Papa Griffin to run to for advice, for a hug, for a lame joke that would stop the tears tracking down her cheeks because Bellamy was gone and Octavia felt like she was all alone in the universe. “You’re a Griffin Octavia, you’ll never be alone,” Jake had promised her that day. A promise that he, and Abby and Clarke, more than kept. Closing her eyes and trying to swallow the sob that is trying to claw its way out of her throat, Octavia takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, locating Pyxis in the clear sky just like Jake taught her to and reaffirms the vow she and Raven made to Jake. “We will always find her and lead her home, just like you did with us Dad. We miss you. May we meet again, reunited in the stars.”

She makes her way to the base of the tree that holds their sanctuary, unsurprised to find that Clarke pulled the ladder up once she got inside. “You can never make things easy on any of us, can you Clarkey?” Octavia mutters. She can hear the sniffles escaping through the cracked window of the tree house and feels her heart break for her best friend. “Clarke, babe, let the ladder down,” she calls out. A weak “go away O” is the only reply she gets. Damning her best friend’s stubborn streak to hell and back Octavia rounds the tree and walks over to the shed, returning with a steel ladder that Abby makes sure is always there in preparation for these situations. Resting it against the back end of the oak Octavia begins her climb, promising to herself that once Clarke and Lexa fix this issue that she’s going to knock their heads together. She crests the roof of the treehouse and gives a cry of triumph at Clarke’s inability to resist opening the skylight that Jake put into the roof, knowing that the girls learned to love the stars as much as he did.

Clarke’s eyes track up when she hears footsteps on the roof above her and calls out, “Octavia? Is that you?” “No Clarke, it’s fucking Santa and his reindeer. Of course it’s me.” Octavia drops down into the skylight and lands on the pile of blankets in the center of the tree house. “You’re lucky I’m so agile and that it was me that came and not Raven, she probably would have blown the tree house out of the damn tree instead of scaling the roof to get in.” Clarke scoffs, “She would never. She loves this tree house as much as you and I do.” “Yeah, you’re right; she’d probably just smoke you out instead. This is better,” Octavia says as she lies back against the blankets and looks up at the view of the sky. Clarke is reclined against the wall to Octavia’s right, looking as lost as O has seen her look in the last few years. “C’mere Clarkey,” she beckons with arms wide open. There is no hesitation in the blonde as she launches herself across the space between them to rest her head in the space between Octavia’s chin and her chest.

“It’s going to be okay babe. I promise. Just lay here and breathe with me,” Octavia soothes. She can feel the hot tears hitting her chest as the sobs shake through Clarke’s body. “I can’t believe I was stupid enough to let myself get sucked into this kind of a situation O. I tried to stop myself, and it still happened.” “Clarke no, you aren’t stupid. This is all just a misunderstanding,” O assures her. “How can it be a misunderstanding Octavia? She spent the last two days with me, almost all of them, and never once mentioned the fact that she was leaving? Okay, I probably should have connected those dots myself with the hotel, and the fact that Wells introduced her as a colleague from Sacramento. But I was distracted and otherwise occupied. She should have said something before tonight.” Combing her fingers through the blonde’s hair Octavia takes a minute before she responds, “You’re right. She should have said something before tonight. But you also have to remember that as much as you were distracted, so was she. You’re kind of impossible to ignore you know? All sunshine hair and ocean eyes and a laugh that makes people feel like every wound they ever had is healing all at once.”

Clarke nudges Octavia’s ribs before answering, “Does Raven know you’re this sappy with me?” “No, and she won’t ever find out if you know what’s good for you. Stop deflecting. You have to talk to Lexa, Clarke.” Shaking her head Clarke says, “There’s nothing to talk about O. She’s leaving. Tomorrow. Going back to California. This was just a weekend spent together, nothing more, nothing less. I’ll be fine.” Rolling her eyes as Clarke’s stubbornness rears its ugly head once more Octavia argues, “No Clarke. You have to talk to her. Let her explain. Give her a chance to explain. You owe it to yourself. I’ve seen you happier in the last two days than I’ve seen you in years, and Raven and I will not allow you to just walk away from that without a proper explanation.” Clarke sits up and glares at Octavia, wondering why she’s defending Lexa when the woman is the reason Clarke is up in the tree house with tear streaked cheeks and red eyes. “What do you know Octavia?” “Nothing that you won’t find out for yourself in the next fifteen minutes provided you can stop being stubborn long enough to actually have a conversation when Lexa gets here.”

“How does she even know where I am?” Clarke asks. “She came to the apartment looking for you after you left. Showed up looking every bit the mess you do actually. Wanted to find you and explain. I came first to make sure you would be in a position to actually listen to her. Her and Raven should be here in a little while.” Octavia’s phone chimes with a text from Raven announcing their arrival. “Or right now actually. Now, are you ready to give your girl a chance to explain? Or do I have to get Raven up here for a dose of no nonsense tough love?” Clarke can’t help but laugh at the image of Raven’s face as she grows more and more exasperated by Clarke’s obstinate personality, one which is rivaled by Raven’s herself. “Please don’t subject me to your girlfriend’s idea of encouragement; she’s insufferable once you give in.” “Good,” Octavia starts, “then I’m going to go down there and send Lexa up. Make sure you listen. Hell, make sure you actually TALK, I know that’s difficult for you two.” “Goodbye O!”

Octavia climbs down the ladder and looks to Lexa and Raven. “She’s all yours Lexacoon.” “What did you just call me Miss Blake?” “Lexacoon. You know, cause your name is Lexa and because of all the crying your mascara is like everywhere, so you look like a raccoon.” Refusing to back down under the pressure of the glare Lexa sends her way Octavia raises her brow as if to say, “You really want to challenge me when I just bridged the Grand Canyon sized gap you created between you and Clarke?” With a sigh Lexa turns to Raven, “Thank you Raven, for bringing me here. And thank you Octavia, for making sure Clarke was okay.” “You’re welcome Lexa, now go fix this,” Raven replies. “Yeah Lexacoon, go get the girl.” Choosing to ignore the unflattering nickname she’s been given, Lexa turns and begins her ascent into the tree house, holding her breath and hoping with each step she climbs that Clarke will allow her a chance to explain. She can’t imagine this being the end of whatever she has with the girl she met two days ago that she can’t stop thinking about, refuses to give up the feelings that run through her veins when she’s with the blonde. As soon as her head rises over the floorboards of the tree house she is met with a sight that nearly tears her heart in two.

Clarke remains where Octavia left her, cuddled up in a nest of blankets and staring out of the skylight in the roof, tracing over the asterisms with her finger held in the air above her face. Lexa can see the evidence of her crying on her cheeks, trails still wet and glistening in the starlight. What propels her to move forward is the hitch in the blonde’s breathing, a small, broken sound that betrays the struggle Clarke is having in her attempt to keep the tears at bay. “Clarke” Lexa breathes, “I am so immensely sorry. For not telling you sooner, for allowing myself to get lost in time spent with you and neglecting to inform you about my flight. Most of all, I am sorry for hurting you, it was never my intention. I need you to believe that if you believe nothing else, please Clarke.” The blonde does not respond with words, instead she flips the blanket resting over her open in a silent gesture of invitation for Lexa to join her. Moving forward with hesitant steps, Lexa sits down and then lies back, brown curls mixing with blonde waves against a backdrop of deep blue as they gaze into the night sky. After a deep breath Clarke begins to speak. “That collection of stars right there, that’s called an asterism. Not a constellation. Most people don’t know that, don’t know what an asterism is. But that one, its name is Pyxis. It was the first thing my father taught me how to locate in the sky, told me that it would always be there to help me find my way when I was lost. I’ve spent so much time staring at it over the last few years that I can probably see it on the inside of my eyelids. I’m still waiting for it to help me find my way because I’ve been floundering ever since I lost my father.”

Lexa aches to reach out and draw the blonde into her arms at the sound of heartbreak so plain in her voice but she resists, unsure of the reception she would receive were she to give in to the urge. Before she can come to a decision, Clarke continues, “On nights like tonight, I come here, because I feel closer to him here than anywhere else. So I come to the tree house and I stare at Pyxis and I hope that he will find a way to offer me the guidance he was always so ready with when he was still here. I come here when I feel like my world is spinning out on control, when I feel like I have no idea what to do, when I need my Daddy. I come here when I need to be alone, when I’m scared or overwhelmed, when I just need a quiet place to just be Clarke, to be free. Tonight, I’m here for all of those reasons.” “Clarke…” Lexa begins, “there’s something that I should have told you. Something I should have explained before you left the hotel. This isn’t at all what you think it is.” Clarke sits up abruptly, cutting Lexa off as she turns to the brunette and covers her mouth with her hand. “It doesn’t matter Lexa. I know I promised Octavia that I would listen to you, but I don’t need to. I don’t need to hear what’s going to come out of your mouth. It’s fine. I would rather spend the night enjoying the time we have left until you get on that plane tomorrow. I want to spend the night just us, together, without explanations or excuses. So I’m going to take my hand away and you’re going to stop talking. We are going to leave the tree house and go back to your hotel, and we are going to enjoy the few hours we have left together. Okay?”

Lexa wants to argue, want to insist that Clarke listen to what she has to say, wants to have the conversation she should have had with the blonde on Friday when all of this started. Lexa knows she should argue, that the last thing she should be doing is nodding her head in silent agreement with what Clarke is suggesting. Yet, that is exactly what she finds herself doing. Two days and she already cannot stomach the idea of denying the other woman, still reeling from the pain she has already caused her, caused them both. So silently they both rise and begin the descent to the yard below them, coming together and hands finding their counterparts subconsciously. They walk past Raven and Octavia, who are wrapped together on the porch swing a few feet from them, both sporting wide grins when they see the couple walking away hand in hand. “Our work here is done Miss Blake,” Raven says. “Indeed it is Miss Reyes. Let’s go home.”

Lexa is pushed up against the wall of the hallway before the elevator doors are even closed all the way. Her question is swallowed by Clarke’s lips against hers, her concerns brushed away by the hands that are tirelessly combing over every inch of her body they can reach. This kiss is so unlike all the others they have shared, instead of want and need and affection, this kiss tastes like desperation, like sadness. This kiss tastes like a goodbye. The thought almost brings Lexa to her knees, sadness enveloping her and draining the strength from her body; she is held up only by the pressure of Clarke against her. Clarke moves away from her, taking her hands and leading Lexa over to the couch before pushing her onto it and climbing into her lap and bringing their lips together once more. Lexa finds her hands reaching for Clarke’s hips unconsciously, aching to be touching the blonde in every way she can to combat the dull throb her impending departure causes her. Her hands are stopped by Clarke’s wrapping around her wrists and pushing her arms up and over her head to rest against the back of the couch, holding them there with the slightest pressure.

“No touching,” Clarke warns. Lexa pulls her face back from the blonde’s to meet blue eyes, forehead furrowed in confusion. “We’re going to play a game Lexa. It’s called Too Hot. Have you ever played?” Shaking her head with her negative answer Lexa continues to rake her eyes over Clarke’s face, memorizing every last detail, every freckle, beauty mark, even the tiny scar on the underside of her jaw. Clarke leans down to kiss Lexa once more, a soft, sweet peck that leaves both of them wanting so much more. “Here’s how it works. You aren’t allowed to touch me; I’m not allowed to touch you-except to use our mouths. We can kiss, lick, and suck-anything that involves using your mouth. But no touching other than that. First person to give in and touch the other person loses. Got it?” Lexa’s “yes” is lost between them as Clarke doesn’t hesitate in starting the game. The desperation and sadness is still felt in this kiss, but it is tempered by the want steadily rising between the two of them. Once more Lexa wishes she had had the courage to tell Clarke the truth from the beginning; she does not want any part of her time spent with the blonde, any part of them, tainted by the negativity that flows between them as easily as everything else has for the last forty-eight hours.

Quickly the kiss grows less anguished desperation and more luxurious appreciation. Clarke is kissing her as one drinks a fine wine: slowly, gently, a sip at a time, savoring its flavor, almost afraid that if it is enjoyed too quickly it will disappear. The blonde’s hands are pressed against the back of the couch and Lexa can hear the pressure Clarke is exerting on the cushions as she fights to keep her hands to herself. The brunette’s hands hover over Clarke’s waist, shaking with the struggle against giving up the fight for control and taking the loss of the game. Lexa’s fight lasts another couple of minutes, but when Clarke moves her kisses down to her neck and licks along the hammering of her pulse she knows she’s fighting a losing battle. As the blonde’s teeth find a home on the side of her neck Lexa gives in and her hands find their home on Clarke’s waist, fingers grasping at her lower back as her thumbs sweep back and forth over the edges of her hip bones. The blonde pulls back from Lexa’s neck and meets her eyes, pupils blown so wide they have all but swallowed the green of the irises, and the brunette growls in her desire to wipe the smug grin off of Clarke’s face. She moves forward to capture Clarke’s lips with her own and finds herself stopped just short of their meeting, the blonde’s hands against her chest holding her back just enough that their breaths mingle together between them. “Uh uh. Not so fast Miss Woods. You lost our little game. That makes me the winner, which means I’m in charge.”

A sound much more like a whimper than anything else escapes through the brunette’s lips at Clarke’s declaration. Lexa raises her gaze to look into Clarke’s eyes, hoping hers deliver the message she can’t seem to form on her lips, and offers herself up to the blonde, submission clear in the earnest shine of her eyes in the dim light of the living room. Clarke finally allows their mouths to come together in a kiss that begins chaste and ends as anything but. The blonde is everywhere at once and Lexa can feel herself unraveling bit by bit with every kiss and caress, every movement of Clarke’s tongue and stroke of her hand. Fingers make quick work of the shirt she threw on in her haste to chase after Clarke, throwing the sides open to bare Lexa’s chest to ocean eyes that rake her over from sternum to waist and back again. Clarke wages an internal battle between her desire to take her time and bask in the dwindling hours she has with the brunette and the need she can feel threatening to overtake her with every pounding beat of her heart. She meets both want and necessity with a compromise, slowing the motions of her hands over Lexa’s body and allowing her mouth to take possession of its counterpart, tongue first swiping across the seam of the brunette’s lips before entering her mouth and stroking along the roof in a motion that has Lexa’s hips searching for friction at the memory of what that tongue is capable of in other locations.

Clarke threads her fingers through Lexa’s curls, angling her chin up to deepen their kiss as Lexa’s fingers move to open the button of her jeans. The sound of a zipper being lowered is lost in the sea of moans and the smacking of lips and Clarke’s mouth breaks away from Lexa’s on a gasp when long dexterous fingers are sliding through her wetness. Stroking over Clarke’s clit just once Lexa wastes no time in pushing two fingers into the blonde, the awkward angle the only thing that keeps her from thrusting hard and fast in her desire to regain the power Clarke has all but stolen. Fingernails scrape against the back of her neck just under her hairline and Clarke tosses her head back, baring her neck to the attentions of Lexa’s mouth. Kisses are scattered across every part of the newly exposed flesh that Lexa can reach as she searches for that spot inside of Clarke that will render the girl incapable of anything other than feeling the pleasure coursing through her body. Lexa knows she’s found it when Clarke releases a wail that almost sounds like her name but is distracted from her interpretation by the grip her lover has on her, both figuratively and literally. Silently willing Clarke to come undone she moves her kisses to the underside of her jaw and towards her ear, pausing to nibble on the earlobe before returning to the blonde’s throat and clamping her teeth over the pulsating point of her pulse. “Lexa, fuck… Lex,” is all she hears before her fingers are caught in a vice grip of heat and a flood of wetness and Clarke falls apart in her lap, blue eyes locked on her own, shimmering with tears.

Guiding Clarke through her orgasm Lexa gentles the movement of her fingers and kisses each tear as it falls and trails down rounded cheeks. “I’ve got you Clarke. I promise. I’ve got you,” Lexa says. Each sentence that falls from her mouth a promise that drips of sincerity: “I have you.” “I’m yours.” “It’s okay.” “I’m sorry.” Muscles finally cease their spasms and Lexa withdraws her fingers, wiping them against Clarke’s jeans before raising her hands and cupping the student’s cheeks. She brings their foreheads together, breaths mingling and closes her eyes, hoping beyond all hope that she hasn’t destroyed what they have, praying that she can fix it, petitioning anyone or anything that is willing to listen for a chance to repair what she never meant to break. Noses brush together as Lexa turns her head to place her lips against Clarke’s in a ghost of a kiss, the gentlest she has ever shared with the blonde, or any other person. Full lips crest a sweaty brow, feather a touch against each eyelid, the tip of her nose, the mole above her lip, the dimple in her chin. Lexa kisses every part of Clarke’s face she can reach, hands still holding her jaw as if it is the most precious thing she has ever touched and she can taste the salt of the blonde’s renewed tears with every last one.

Lexa pulls back, wiping away the remnants of the tears she hasn’t yet tasted and pleads, “Clarke…please talk to me. Please let me explain.” Clarke gives a shake of her head but Lexa plows ahead, “I cannot bear to see you hurt My Queen. I’m begging you, let me explain what happened.” “Not right now Lexa. I can’t hear it right now. So let me just have this. Let me just enjoy being with you tonight. If it’s the last night I’m going to get with you I want to spend it happily, the two of us, drowning in each other, incapable of keeping our hands and mouths to ourselves.” Lexa wars with herself, her head telling her she needs to have this conversation with Clarke, her heart telling her she can do nothing but give Clarke what she’s asking for. Her heart wins. In a single motion she rises from her seat on the couch, hands planted on the underside of the blonde’s thighs as she carries her across the penthouse into her bedroom.

Coming to the side of the bed she cradles the back of Clarke’s head in one hand while the other wraps around her waist as she lowers the blonde to the mattress. Shedding her shirt and pants she leans down to bring her lips to Clarke’s and is pulled down by the other woman, moving to straddle her thighs as they lose themselves in one another. Moving to kneel between Clarke’s legs Lexa reaches under her and wraps her fingers around the band of her jeans, pulling them and her underwear down together before tossing them off to the side. Crawling over the blonde Lexa kisses her way from hips to lips, pausing only to promise, “What My Queen desires, My Queen shall have.” She is pulled down by Clarke’s hands curling around her neck and gives herself over to the blonde’s desires, desires that match her own. Lexa’s movements are slow; they are gentle, careful not to disturb the tentative peace that has bloomed between the two women. Each touch is graceful and soft and brimming with the hope that these last few hours will last an eternity.

Clarke’s eyes are hidden behind their lids and Lexa pleads with her to open them. “Clarke, please, let me see you. Open your eyes and allow me the privilege of drowning in the blue of the ocean, flying through the blue of the sky. Look at me, watch me, see me Clarke.” Eyelids flutter open and the smile that forms on Lexa’s lips brings tears to Clarke’s eyes. It is the fullest, most beautiful smile she has ever seen take shape over kiss swollen lips, and she burns with the knowledge that tonight is the last chance she will have to see it. Lexa takes Clarke’s trembling lower lip between her own, silencing the cries that threaten to escape and attempting to bear the burden of the pain she has caused Clarke, however unintentionally. The two women spend the rest of the night learning and relearning everything there is to learn about each other’s bodies, memorizing the result of every touch of a fingertip, every caress of a smooth tongue, every drag of lips against skin. It isn’t until much later in the night, or early in the morning, that the lovers drift off to sleep, wrapped up together under the covers on the bed, limbs so tangled together that to separate them would be impossible.

Sunlight filters into the windows and shines over Clarke’s face, consciousness stirring behind closed eyes as Lexa studies the way the sun makes blonde waves shimmer like spun gold. She runs a single finger across Clarke’s furrowed brow and feels her heart swell when the blonde calms with the touch. Lexa wants nothing more than to lay here for the rest of the time she spends on earth, wrapped up in blankets next to Clarke, wrapped up in Clarke herself, knowing that she will never feel the happiness, the serenity, the completion she feels just being next to the other woman. She can easily foresee a future where she wakes up to the vision next to her every morning, and falls asleep next to her every night. A future where she is happy not in spite of a relationship but because of one, happy despite the lessons she attempted to teach herself for years.

Lexa is so lost in thought that she doesn’t notice Clarke opening her eyes, looking up as the brunette’s stare washes over her and makes her feel like a museum masterpiece. Clarke raises her hand and traces the outline of Lexa’s jaw, bringing her attention back to the present and clearing the haze from her eyes. “Good morning My Queen,” Lexa breathes across pink lips as she leans in for a kiss, one that Clarke allows and deepens almost immediately. All the worries that plagued Lexa’s mind fade away and all she can think, feel, and taste is “Clarke Clarke Clarke” and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She pulls back and joins their hands to bring the blonde with her, lips still pressed together as she leads Clarke into the bathroom. Lexa has to start preparing to leave to go to the airport, but she refuses to part from her lover any sooner than absolutely necessary. They shower together, dry each other off, and eat lunch together, the entire time never more than a few inches apart and constantly touching, even if it is just a fingertip against a forearm.

More than once Lexa attempts to give voice to her explanation from the night before and each time she finds herself silenced by Clarke, whether it be palms, fingers or lips, the blonde is adamant in her denial of opportunity for Lexa to speak. For now, the brunette allows it, because she knows eventually time will run out and there will be no chance for Clarke to silence her. She will not leave New York without explaining to Clarke what she should have told her from the very beginning. They traipse back into the bedroom, Clarke lying on the bed as Lexa packs her suitcase, emptying her closet and clearing the dresser. The blonde watches Lexa move around the room gathering her belongings, studies the long, sure strides and purposeful movements of her hands. She is struck once more by the way the confidence and power is so easily visible in this woman and wonder if it wasn’t a mix of that and her undeniable beauty that makes it so hard for Clarke to resist her.

Before they know it four in the afternoon is upon them and it is time to head to the airport for Lexa’s six o’clock flight. The brunette takes her luggage in one hand and Clarke’s hand in the other and leads her first to the elevator, then through the lobby of the hotel until Clarke stops in front of a door and draws Lexa back towards her and through it. “Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa asks as the blonde closes the door behind them. “This is where I got my first glimpse of you,” the artist says as she gestures around the ballroom that held their first meeting. “I just wanted to see it with you one more time before you go back to California. I wanted to solidify my memory of this room and its association with the incredible woman I was lucky enough to meet and get to know over the weekend, however short-lived it was meant to be. I just need a minute here, with you, to engrain the feeling into my memory.” Lexa’s eyes close to keep her tears at bay when she hears the hint of pain still left in Clarke’s voice, regret flowing through her at the sound. Rather than attempting to speak and take the risk of ruining the moment Lexa chooses instead to just gather Clarke in her arms, planting a kiss against her forehead and they stand together in the entrance of the ballroom, both lost in the memory of their first meeting and everything that grew out of it. Lexa’s alarm breaks their trance and Clarke subtly wipes at her eyes as she heads for the door to leave.

The car is waiting for them at the curb outside of the hotel when they exit and Clarke climbs in as Lexa hands the driver her bag and gets in after her. The blonde is curled into her side before they pull out into traffic and the drive to the airport is over much too soon, Lexa for the first and last time damning the lack of traffic in New York City. Clarke stands off to the side of the crowd as Lexa checks in for her flight and hands her luggage over to the attendant, wondering if she made the right decision in coming with her instead of just saying her goodbye at the hotel. Before she can decide Lexa is in front of her once more, a sad smile on her face as she reaches out for Clarke’s hand, allowing the blonde the final choice in whether or not she wants the affection. Small warm fingers slide between her own and squeeze before Clarke leads them over to a waiting area in front of security, the barrier that will separate them from each other and send Lexa somewhere Clarke cannot follow.

They sit in silence for a short while, both just staring at the other, memorizing every last facial feature, drinking it all in while they can, before a goodbye isn’t just inevitable but immediately necessary. An announcement over the intercom tells them that Lexa’s flight has begun boarding and that first class passengers are being asked to gather at the gate. Clarke’s fingers tighten over Lexa’s in a vice grip as her control cracks and a sob is released from her mouth. Moving into the blonde’s space Lexa holds her close, pulling her into her lap and allowing Clarke to bury her face between her jaw and shoulder as the tears fall fast and hard at the thought of whatever they’ve managed to build over three days coming to an end. Soft words drift into Clarke’s ears: “Shh Clarke, it’s okay. I’ve got you. Don’t cry My Queen. Everything is alright.”

Clarke doesn’t understand how Lexa can keep telling her that everything is alright when she is getting on a plane in the next few minutes and Clarke feels like the brunette is taking her heart with her. Three days is hardly enough time to allow someone else control over your heart but Clarke figures she never had much of a choice in the matter. Lexa flew into her life like a hurricane, strong and fierce and powerful and unapologetic, leaving destruction in her wake, the walls Clarke had so painstakingly built around her heart rendered into matchsticks by the force of nature that is Lexa Woods. Lexa isn’t unaffected by the circumstances, but she still owes Clarke an explanation and she knows if she allows herself to feel what Clarke is feeling, allows the pain to wash over her, that she will never be capable of getting the words out. And now, more than ever, these words need to be spoken. Clarke needs to understand that this was never a one night stand; it was always so much more than that. Clarke needs to know that from the very beginning Lexa’s very last intention was to hurt the blonde goddess she’s come to care for, desire, even need, in the short time she’s known her. “Clarke, you need to allow me a chance to explain something to you,” Lexa begins. At the first sign of attempted interruption from the blonde she quiets her with a gentle kiss, “Please Clarke, I’m begging you. Listen to me. I have to get on that plane, but this needs to be said first.” Clarke shakes her head and gets up, “No Lexa, it doesn’t matter. Nothing you say to me right now will make a difference, it won’t change anything. So please, just get on the plane. Don’t tell me you want to keep in touch, don’t tell me you had a great time, don’t tell me you’ll miss me. Just get on the plane and go home.” She turns to walk away and is only stopped by Lexa’s yell of her name over the crowd.

“CLARKE! Wait!” she hears and by the time she turns Lexa is already right in front of her. The brunette drops to her knees and looks up at Clarke as if she is the embodiment of all the stars in the galaxy. “My Queen, I am going to ask you to stay in touch, I am going to tell you that I had a great time, an amazing time, I am going to miss you. I am going to miss you like someone removed a part of me. I am going to get on this plane and I am going to go back to California. I cannot do anything to change any of these things.” Clarke is crying again, trying to tear her hands out of Lexa’s grip so she can continue her escape and fall apart in the privacy of her apartment. “But I am also going to do something else, something you don’t know about. That is entirely my fault. This is something I should have told you from the very beginning, before we fell into each other and how we make each other feel and got lost in how incredible it is to just be together. You are enchanting and breathtaking and entirely too distracting for my own good, but none of those excuse my failure to make this clear to you from the very start.” A single blonde eyebrow rises in intrigue, even as tears continue to stream steadily across rosy cheeks. A crowd has gathered around them, as curious to see how this is going to play out almost as much as the two women involved. “I am going to walk through security, get on that airplane, and go back to California, Clarke. But what I haven’t told you? What I haven’t told you is that I am also going to come back.”

“What?” is spoken so low that Lexa barely hears it. “I am coming back Clarke. I was coming back all along. I accepted a position as the new CEO of City of Light because Thelonius is retiring. I have to go back to California, to finish packing my apartment and finalize a few last minute things before my move to New York. I am coming back Clarke. Back to New York. Back to you.” “Wells said…but Wells said you worked with him,” Clarke says, confusion warring with elation within her. “Wells said I was a coworker in the Sacramento office, this is true. I technically still am. My tenure at City of Light doesn’t start until a month from now. He couldn’t tell you I was the new CEO because it was being announced at the banquet Friday night, the banquet you and I left early.” “You are such an idiot for someone so smart Lexa Woods.” A laugh escapes from Lexa’s mouth at the response. “An idiot you can forgive I hope?” Green eyes sparkle with affection and hope and want and Clarke can do little more than drop to her knees and kiss Lexa with wild abandon. When they break apart Clarke raises Lexa’s chin to bring their eyes level and with a smile says “I think I could manage the forgiveness. On one condition.” “Name it My Queen.” Brushing an errant curl behind Lexa’s ear she moves forward to place a kiss against Lexa’s lips, butterfly wings against the leaves of a plant, and says “When you’re back in New York, you have to take me out on an actual date.”

Lexa pulls Clarke to her by the nape of her neck and kisses her like she is water to a dying woman in the desert. They pull apart to cheers from the crowd gathered around them and Clarke knows Lexa’s answer is a yes before she even has a chance to voice it. They both stand and move back towards the waiting area hand in hand. Lexa brings Clarke’s hand to her lips and presses a kiss full of worship against her knuckles, then one on each cheek and finally a long, sweet, promising kiss on her lips. The last thing Lexa says before she steps through the security checkpoint and towards California Clarke swears she will remember for the rest of her life. “Nothing could ever be strong enough to keep me away from you Clarke Griffin, that I vow to you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys managed to have enough faith in me and my love for Clarke and Lexa to know that I wouldn't have ended this in heartbreak. We have experienced enough of that in our real lives and from the show we once loved, I wouldn't contribute to it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the story as a whole.
> 
> I am also very happy, and excited (and hella nervous) to announce that there will be more work coming in this universe. No promises on when because I am literally leaving tomorrow on my cross country move, but I will promise that it will happen. Girl Your Body's a Problem has come to an end, but Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods' story has only just begun. Keep your eyes peeled for the as yet unnamed sequel. :)
> 
> Thank you again for reading and please drop a comment down here to let me know what you thought. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot. It clearly is NOT a one-shot anymore. There will be more sinning to follow, with actual touching this time. Maybe. Who knows with FSL tbh? She has a mind of her own and I'm not one to argue with her.


End file.
